Changing Is Inevitable
by Sesshy's Angel
Summary: When Kagome learns of a shocking surprise, she returns to be past to have many eventful days to come. With Kikyo still in the picture, can Kagome handle her new life and new loves? SessKag [Sorry for the crappy sum] goin through editing
1. The Question

Hi! I'm editing my story for those that complained about the grammar when I first wrote my fanfic.

Old summary: Kagome wishes to be a dog demon. She gets what she wishes and more. InuYasha wants to kill Kagome and she knows it. Kagome goes under cover with many forms and meets many people, including the famous Lord Sesshomaru. SessKag

New Summary: When Kagome learns of a shocking surprise, she returns to the past to have many eventful days to come. With Kikyo still in the picture, can Kagome handle her new life and new loves? SessKag

Changing is Inevitable

Chapter One: The Question

Kagome and co made it to Kaede's village right before the sun started to set. Kagome walked to Kaede's hut and stepped in. Kaede was making some soup for the group while Sango and Miroku were sitting down talking about demons and what not.

"Where were ye? I wanted to finished our training," Kaede said. Kagome and Kaede started training only months ago. Kagome's powers continued to grow and she was afraid she wouldn't be able to harness it. And to be sure not to kill her demon friends on accident, she wanted Kaede's help

"I was about to ask InuYasha if I could go to my era. It is my birthday today and I was hoping to go home to my family," Kagome said.

"InuYasha said he was going to um... deliver something for a villager," Sango said. She knew where InuYasha was… with Kikyo. He always went off with her when they returned from shard hunting. The only thing about it was that Kagome didn't know.

"Riiight." Kagome dragged the word on, knowing that InuYasha wouldn't help a villager unless a jewel shard was evolved. "Anyways, I'm gonna go on a walk. Do you want to come Sango?"

"Sure" Sango replied and walked out with Kagome.

"Ye is going to be the end of me," Kaede said when Kagome and Sango were out of sight and hearing.

"She is strong with spiritual power and needs to know how to control it," Miroku said. "It is dangerous to have an untrained miko on our hands."

"She already knows how to handle her powers but I have a feeling she is going to need more help. She has yet to fully discover and control all her powers."

oOo

"Kagome, do you really love InuYasha?" Sango asked Kagome.

"I haven't really thought of that question." Kagome placed her finger on her chin as she pondered the question. "I really don't know. I think I might. If ever in a situation that he said he loved me, I would probably say I loved him back if that is what you meant." Kagome answered truthfully. "Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know. Hey, what do you usually do with your friends in your time?"

"We do things like truth and dare. Sometimes we just ask silly questions."

"Like what?"

"Things, in this time, would be like what kind of demon would you like to be if you were a demon. They usually are hard to answer."

"That's a good question. I know what I would be. I would be a tiger demon. Tiger demons to me hold lots of power and speed. What about you?"

"I would want to be a dog demon." Sango turned to Kagome with a raised eyebrow. "I know that sounds stupid but I don't think I would mind being a dog demon. You get a fluffy tail."

"Dog demons hold the most power of all demons that I know of."

Kagome and Sango reached a lake and then decided to sit at the edge.

"How old are you turning now Kagome?"

"I am going to be 18 at the strike of midnight." Kagome looked at the lowering sun, only to remember what the times was. "That reminds me, I should be going now." Kagome got up, waved at Sango and then jogged towards the well.

:Kagome's veiw:

I walked to the well, thinking about the first question Sango asked. I don't really love InuYasha, right? I reached to well just to see InuYasha and the dead clay pot, Kikyo, kissing in the far bushes. I could hear them talking about me.

oOo

"Do you really love my reincarnation InuYasha?" Kikyo asked parting from him.

"I will never love another."

"I love you too. I would still be alive if it wasn't for my reincarnation. Perhaps if she died, I would be able to live again."

"I will kill her once the Shikon no Tama is complete," InuYasha said and pulled the ancient mud into a bone-crushing hug.

oOo

I walked away form the scene that was before me. My face was covered with tears now. I couldn't arrive at home looking like a heart broken girl who lost her puppy, so I quickly whipped the tears from under my eyes. InuYasha couldn't smell my scent or my tears because of Kaede's training so I guess I will have a little secret of my own.

Upon reaching the well, I jumped in and was welcomed with the warm baby blue light. The lights stopped and I was in my own era.


	2. The Change

Hi! I'm editing my story for those that complained about the grammar when I first wrote my fanfic.

Old summary: Kagome wishes to be a dog demon. She gets what she wishes and more. InuYasha wants to kill Kagome and she knows it. Kagome goes under cover with many forms and meets many people, including the famous Lord Sesshomaru. SessKag

New Summary: When Kagome learns of a shocking surprise, she returns to the past to have many eventful days to come. With Kikyo still in the picture, can Kagome handle her new life and new loves? SessKag

Changing is Inevitable

Chapter two The Change

:Kagome:

I climbed out of the well and walked out of the well house with a straight tear-free face. Today is my birthday and I am not going to have InuYasha and the walking pot ruin it for me. Wiping my eyes any stray tears, I entered my cozy home.

"Kagome! Where have you been! Your surprise can't wait forever you know," my mother said to me as I closed the door behind me.

"I was having trouble with um... some things," I answered and walked to the kitchen. I grabbed a cup and filled it with water.

"What's wrong honey? I mean, it is your 18th birthday. You should be happy; proud to have survived to this day!"

"I just miss father. He left right on my birthday and I just can't help but remember today to be filled with despair and tragedy." That is a total lie Kagome. You just don't want to say it. Well, maybe not a total lie. You miss you father a lot and you can't keep that hidden. (Kagome vs. Kagome. in the head)

"That is what your surprise is about Kagome." My mother placed a hand on my back as to try and comfort me. But it didn't help that she had a suspicious twinkle in her eye… "Now go up stairs and take a shower and get ready. Souta is coming soon. He said he wanted to get you something."

"Fine, fine." I walked upstairs and into my room. Upon opening my closet, I found only kimonos. They were made from different materials for different occasions. There colors were unspeakable and the designs were unheard of.

Ok, I didn't mind the fancy and utterly gorgeous kimonos, but seriously. What do people do when I'm away?

I took my shower and put on a midnight blue kimono with silver flowers. I fixed my hair in a loose bun and let my bangs frame my face. Taking my sweet time, I noticed that the dress had an eight pointed, silver star on the front of the kimono and had splits up the side. I looked at myself one more time and thought about what would InuYasha say if I went to the other side like this. He would probable say that the clay pot would look better in this kimono.

I walked back downstairs and sat on the sofa and watched T.V. when my brother came home with a two boxes. One was bigger then the other and both were wrapped in birthday wrapping.

"What's in the box Souta?" I asked.

"I would tell you, but I think we could wait. Are you going to stay for an extra day or not?"

"Why would I?"

"I think you might want to spend some time with the last present your going to get."

"I might. It depends on what the present is. If it is a dog, I might."

"Cool. I am going to change now," Souta said and ran up stairs to his room.

"Kagome? Would you like to eat your cake first or have your presents?" My mother, Maya, asked.

"I think presents would be better first. Would you like any help?"

"No thanks."

"Alright." I said and turned back to the T.V, when my grandfather came in. He was behind the sofa I sat in so I didn't see him.

"Hey, when did you get home?" he asked

"I just got here," I said and turned to find Souta and my grandfather dressed like Sesshomaru but with different colors.

"Weird," I whispered to myself.

"It's not weird Kagome. I am going to change now. You can start opening the gifts. The big one is from me and the smaller one is from Souta. Now, I will be right back," Maya said and ran upstairs.

"Open mine first!" Souta shouted.

"Fine." I grabbed the smaller box and opened it up to see a digital camera. "Cool! Now I can get pictures of everyone!"

"Open mine now!" I heard my mother say. I looked at her and found her wearing a similar kimono as mine. "Hurry! I want you to get to you third present before he has to go."

"My third present is a he?"

"Yes, now hurry!"

"Fine." I opened the box to find a laptop. A Silver eight pointed star on the lid and it was light weighted so I could take it anywhere.

"Awesome!" I opened it to find eight pointed stars decorating the frame of the screen. "Thanks mom! I love it!"

"Now. I guess you had enough?" I heard someone say. Souta and my grandfather were sitting across from me and Maya was leaning on the back of the couch. I slowly turned around to find my father.

"Father!" I stared in wonder and excitement.

"Yep that's me."

I got straight up from the couch and ran to him quickly and knocked him over in a hug.

"I thought I would never see you again!" I said crying in his shirt, which looked like Souta's. I just happened to notice.

"Me too."

We both got up and hugged again. I mean, I haven't seen him in about 15 years. It was a big surprise on my part.

"Now, we could eat cake," Souta said and walked to the kitchen.

We had cake and my father and I ate out side.

"When did you get here?" I asked.

"I came two days ago. I couldn't see you until you were 18."

"And why not?"

"Demon's rule."

"Demon's rule? You have got to be kidding me."

"Nope. It's a demon's rule. I had to send your mother over the well to this time with you and your brother."

"Wait. I'm kind of lost. Did you say well? As in the bone eaters well?"

"Yep, and you better believe it. I am the demon Lord of the Northern lands and you are the princess of the Northern lands."

"And how come I don't know about this?"

"You and your mother came to this time because a war was going on and I didn't need you two to get hurt."

"So you erased my memories so I couldn't tell anyone for the sake of my life and to not be spoiled."

"Correct. You are smart for one your age."

"School can do that to you sometimes. So, what kind of demon would I be?"

"I thought you would never ask," Maya said walking out of the house with my grandfather and Souta following.

"You would be a Dog demon."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Can I see how I would look?"

"Sure. Just take down the spell. You said you trained with Kaede. I'm pretty sure you will be able to do this."

"I will try," I said and stood up. I closed my eyes for five second and opened them. I found my parents staring at me and my brother in deep thought. "How do I look?"

"Just look in a mirror," My grand father said. Since there wasn't a mirror in sight, I decided to use a summoning spell I got from Kaede.

"Mirror." I said and a full-length mirror was in front of me. My hair was down to my thighs and had midnight blue highlights going down. Two blue lines on each of my cheeks and a silver eight-pointed star on my forehead. I grew two inches taller and had a tail, kind of like Sesshomaru's, but midnight blue on my shoulder. My claws were silver and my face was the same. I looked like myself with more added details.

"I guess Kaede taught you how to use you miko powers," my grandfather said to me once I finished observing myself

"Yep." I looked up at my family with a goofy grin. And life just got a lot more confusing.

;;;The next day in the morning;;;

I went to sleep that night to find one strange dream. I received all my memories about the northern kingdom and my old friends. And even the brutal training.

I walked to my closet and changed into some present time clothes that I found in some trash bags. I did this because I didn't want InuYasha to know the truth. I had on a white tank top with a knee length black skirt; while checking to make sure my cover-up spell was in place. That green skirt was just a tad bit short.

I went downstairs to find my father waiting for me.

"I am going back too. I will go after you though. Make sure that no one is near the well. I had to have Lord Sesshomaru watch the well for me to finally go though."

"Does Sesshomaru know why you went though?"

"No. Why?"

"Nothing. I am going to go now."

"Wait. I want you to have this," My father said and walked up to me. He reached around my neck and fastened a necklace on me. I turned to a mirror and found an eight-pointed star in side a crystal that was shaped like a teardrop. "This is the sign that shows that you are the princess of the Northern lands and the tear drop shows you that you are a miko."

"Its...so... shinny...and beautiful." I said staring at the mirror in awe.

"I thought you might like it. It is the symbol of the Northern Lands. It holds undiscovered powers. Now, I think you might want to go now."

"Yeah, the sooner the better. See ya Daddy!"

I walked out of the house and into the well house. I wander what would happen if I showed InuYasha my demon form? He would freak out and scream like the little girl he is. Not. I would totally kick his butt that's for sure.

I jumped in the well and was greeted with a warm blue light. The blue light took my little black magic backpack and me to the past, where I truly belong. In my backpack was my new presents and other things that I needed such as cloths.

oOo

I entered the feudal era and smelt a nasty smell. It was disgusting I'll tell you that. I was in my human form but I could still use my demon powers.

Climbing up the vines, I greeted a giant toad demon that seemed to be staring hungrily at me.


	3. The Curse

Hello. Sorry my fans for not updating. I'm going though some editing right now and might load a new chappy!

Chapter Three The Curse of Jakai

:::Kagome:::

I jumped out of the well and saw the toad demon. It was a little taller than me and looked all slimy, and had some abnormally huge black spots. I picked up a small rock and nailed the toad on the forehead.

"Hey you. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Looking for my lunch, but I guess you're better than a couple of flies," It said and started running at me. I formed a light arrow and aimed it at it's heart. I remembered how to do this in my dreams if you wanted to know.

"That isn't going to kill me!" It said and ran faster.

I released my arrow and it went straight into the demon's heart. I usually don't kill animals, but this is self-defence. The toad fell on it's back and started changing. It formed a human. With my marvelous hearing, I heard it mutter a few words.

"Thank you… miko. You have set …me free from the curse of... Jakai." It died and a pinkish light floated towards me. I tried to black it with crossed arms, but it just phased through and into me.

What the heck is the curse of Jakai? I looked at the toad/ human thing again and thought for a sec, until I heard Shippo yelling.

oOo

I ran as fast as I could and made it to Kaede's hut just in time to see InuYasha about to hit Shippo.

"SIT!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Boom!!! Shippo ran over to me and stood behind my legs, holding onto me for dear life.

"What did you do that for!?" Inu Yasha yelled as he stood up from the two-foot hole.

"Don't you dare hurt Shippo, or I will torture you till you wish you died!" I warned and took Shippo to sit him on a low tree branch.

"I bet Kikyo wouldn't do something like that," Inu Yasha muttered. I turned with such a pointed glare that I could see the holes in him now. I marched up to the baka.

"You know what InuYasha?" I said in a sugared voice and batted eyelashes.

"What wench?" He said crossing his arms and turning his head to the side with a huff.

"YOU ARE A TWO TIMING, GOOD FOR NOTHING, BASTARD!!!" I screamed in his ears. He was staring at me like I was crazy. I took this time and slapped him across the face. He flew through two trees, making the two fall with a large crash. I looked at his shocked face and saw three drops of blood. "Crap!" I whispered to myself. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to knock you through two trees. My goal was five…but I guess that will quench my need to see you're ego deflate."

I looked for Shippo and spotted Sango and Miroku trying not to crack up. "You could laugh if you want Sango and Miroku. It doesn't matter." I walked over to Shippo to see another shocked face. He looked at me in surprise and then screamed, "Wow!!! Can you show me that move Mommy?? PLEASE?"

"I will in two years. Right now I got to search up something." I walked back to the well with Shippo in my arms. The toad remains weren't there anymore but my black bag was. I picked it up and walked back to Kaede's hut. I looked in the hut to see InuYasha getting bandaged up by Kaede. Shippo started laughing. I giggled a bit and then sat down in the corner.

"What are you laughing at you runt?!" Inu Yasha said not looking at me.

"Shippo is laughing at you!" Sango said walking in the hut. She sat next to me trying to stop laughing. "What's that?"

"It's called a laptop in my time. It's a machine for performing calculations. Simplified, it is similar to a library but… compact and portable." I said logging on my name.

"Cool. What do the combined letters read?" Sango asked. I taught her the letters, but didn't get to teach her how to read yet.

"In my time, almost everything is in these letters." I searched for The Curse of Jakai and it came up with this:

The curse of Jakai

When people get The Curse of Jakai, they have to tell of or transform into their true form. If a demon were trying to hide something, they would have to tell someone the truth everyother five days. If a human were hiding something like being a demon, they would have to turn into their demon form on the fifth day.

This is a curse that the miko Midoriko put on a middle class demon that lied to everyone and got away with it. No one can break this curse, not even Midoriko herself. The only way to lift the curse is to tell everyone close to you of your secret: such as family members and friends.

If you kill a demon with this curse, the curse is automatically transferred to the person who had slain the demon. This curse is now a tale in the feudal era. No one knows if this curse is real or not. People in the feudal era wrote many stories of this curse and numerous people still believe in it.

oOo

"NO!"I shouted outloud.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked looking at me worriedly.

"Have you ever heard of The Curse of Jakai?"

"Yeah. It's something Midoriko made why?"

"I killed a demon not to long ago that had The Curse of Jakai."

"That means you have the curse no big deal. You always tell the truth."

"Yeah. I guess." I looked down at my laptop and then back at Sango. "Would you like to go with me to the hot springs Sango? I have something I really want to tell you."

"Sure." Sango and I went to the hot springs and talked…

oOo

:::No one's point of veiw:::

"How did ye get these wounds?" Kaede asked when Miroku walked in.

"He was beaten by the great Lady Kagome," He said trying no to laugh. InuYasha growled at the perverted monk.

"I can only assume that Kagome have rejoined her father once again," Kaede said with a slight smile.

"I thought her father died," Miroku said with his now questioned statement.

"That's what she thought. She will tell ye once the time has come." Miroku looked suspiciously at Kaede. How does Kaede know this? Miroku questioned to himself.

;;;With Sango and Kagome- hot spring;;;

:::Kagome:::

We walked to the hot springs talking about the shards. We both got in and enjoyed the hot spring. After we got out were both dressed, I broke the silence. I was wearing a blue dress that ended in mid thigh. Sango was wearing her usual.

"I am really the Princess of the Northern lands Sango."

"Really Kagome. I thought that you had something important you wanted to talk about. Everyone knows that she was a dog demon and one of the best sword fighters. And not to mention she was faster then her father who is the fastest of all the demons. She was almost a goddess. But she disappeared before she could ever make it to the throne."

"I really am the Princess Sango." I looked straight into Sango's eyes and spotted her disbelieve.

"I will believe you once you show me you're a demon." Sango's usual strong voice wasn't so strong anymore.

"Fine." I closed my eyes for five seconds and changed. All was the same as before. I looked at the surprised Sango. "Are you alright Sango?"

"I...I...I can't believe your a demon!"

"Shhhhh." I shushed and looked around. "I can't let anyone know about this. That is why I am so afraid of that curse."

"You can tell the others and lift the curse." Sango looked over her shoulder and then glanced over my new tail.

"I want to tell, but I can't tell Inu Yasha."

"Then don't tell him. You could just tell Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede about this secret."

I turned back into my human form and thought about this for a second.

"I guess, but Kaede already knows about this."

"How?"

"I think my grandfather and Kaede are good friends."

"Oh...wait…never mind. But why aren't you with your father in the Northern Lands?"

"I don't want to go yet. I still want to roam the lands. I can handle myself now with out the help of another demon. Not to mention half demons."

"Your right. I think we should go back now. You don't have to tell them right now if you don't want too."

"I plan on keeping this secret for a while. I might just have some fun with it..."

;;;Next day in the morning;;;

I woke up early the next day. I packed up my things and looked around. Somehow Sango got into Miroku arms and his arms were around her. I took my camera out and snapped some pictures. I placed the camera around my neck and walked to find some peace and quiet before InuYasha returned. I took some pictures of the mountains and some rivers. The sight was wonderful.

I was getting a picture of a baby bird when I felt a presence. I kept on snapping my pictures as the person kept watching.

"You can come out now Sesshomaru."

"How do you know that this Sesshomaru was here?" He asked.

"One) you smell and two) you are so loud." I stopped taking pictures and looked at him. "If you're looking for Inu Yasha, he is probable with the clay pot on legs. I don't think you should interrupt the couple. The clay girl might purify you."

"This Sesshomaru wants to know why are you here without an escort."

"Is the lord Sesshomaru worried about me?" I batted my lashes playfully at the lord. "Oh well. I am here because I can protect myself. Oh, and I forgot to ask. Did Lord Eizo get back to the lands?"

"Why would I, Lord Sesshomaru, want to tell you, a human, important information as that?"

"I don't care if you're the king of all gods. I want to know if my father got back to the lands or not. If you don't tell me, I will personally rip your head off."

"Such a high lord would not have a miko daughter."

"Would you tell me already?"

"He is back. What I do not understand is how you knew about Lord Eizo's adventure when others do not."

"I don't really care if you know or not, but I am going to get some more pictures before I have to head back."

Sesshomaru was mute as I turned back to my picture snapping. Soon enough, his presence wasn't felt much longer.

"What made him all mad," I questioned myself and snapped some more pictures of the gorgeous nature that was before me.


	4. Weird Behaviors

Thank you ppl that sent in reviews and read my stories. I hope you enjoy my story. If you don't, say something.

:::Name::: point of veiw

;;;Place;;; place or with someone

---Flash back--- flash back

Chapter Four Weird Behaviors

;;;Sesshomaru's castle;;;

:::Sesshomaru:::

I left the miko in the woods taking what she calls pictures and went to my castle.

"Jaken, where is Rin?"

"Sorry m'lord, but the little brat of a human ran off in the woods after you left," said a ugly green toad running in my office.

"Jaken, find Rin, or it would be you lost in the woods."

"Yes, M' Lord," Jaken said and ran out the door muttering about stupid humans.

I sat at my desk and looked at the letters. There was one from the Northern lands saying they found something, one from the Eastern lands that they are going to have a ball, and one from my cousin in the mountains. I looked at the one from the Northern lands. I opened the letter and read it.

It said that the Lord Eizo found his mate Maya and his children. One boy and one girl.

I remember the girl now. She was the fastest and was a good sword handler. She always came over to my castle for the balls. She and I always made fun of Inu Yasha. She once saw him coming down the hall, only to find a magic made spider that she made. We all had our shares of laughs. She once pulled one on me.

I read on to find that once the whole family is reunited, there will be a ball.

"I will go to this ball, and only this ball," I said. I read thought the other letters to find that the other Lords wanted me to get a mate soon and they want me to go to the next ball their having.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Jaken lock Rin up in a room and Rin got scaried!" Rin said running over to me to hug my leg.

"Jaken," I said looking at the unworthly toad that stood in my door.

"Is what Rin say true?"

"That human is a liar!"

"Jaken," I said walking up to him

"Yes, m'lord?" he said looking down at his shoes. I took this chance to kick him. I punted him to the left and out the window.

"Jaken can fly! Can Rin fly?" Rin said to me in puppy dog eyes.

"No Rin. Now go eat. It is time for us to eat lunch."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said and skipped out of the room to the lunch room. I sat back at my desk to remember the miko I just talked to looked like. They were near my boarder and I wanted to see what they were doing. Her name was Kagome. The Northern Land's Princess was named Kagome too.

"It can't be," I said out loud and walked out to eat with Rin.

;;;Kagome and Co.;;;

:::Kagome:::

After the my little talk to Sesshomaru, I walked to where I could smell mud, and found Inu Yasha and them hugging. I don't really care anymore. I just look at them and think that I could do better. I mean any girl could do better than a guy that goes after a dead clay pot right?

I snapped some pictures of them and walked away. Getting to where me set up camp, I went to my laptop and logged in. I checked my mail to find that my father sent me some mail.

Dear Kagome,

We are going to have a ball after you get back. I want you to travel to the Snowangel Mountains and talk to a guy called Goro and tell him that you are the Northern Princess and show him your demon form. He will give you your gift from your grandfather. Don't tell anyone about your true idenity.

After that quest, I want you to go the time springs and meet with Yuko. You will remember her during your dreams. If you run it trouble, you know what to do. You were taught well when you were young.

Love, Your father

"What is this thing?"Inu Yasha asked as I closed out of my email.

"It's called a laptop and don't touch it! My mother gave it to me and I don't want your germs on it!" I said closing the lid.

"Why does it have the Northern Land's sign on it?"

"Nice. You finally notice things in your my life. I won't tell you until I have too."

"Feh. Whatever wench."

"I ain't a wench. Now, I think I might sit over with Sango, or I could sit where Shippo is siting, but I think I might sit up in the tree. Please don't ruin my time siting in the tree." I said placing my laptop in my bag and climbed up the tree to watch Inu Yasha trying to get out of a four foot hole.

"That isn't funny!"

"Yeah right," I mutter. I looked around and saw everyone busy. "Book," I said and a old book popped up in my lap. I blow the cover and watched as all the dust floated around. "This thing must be very old."

I opened the first page to see the words, "The Higurashi Family's album." I turned to the first page to see my mother and father together in a garden. On the other side, they are in the garden again, but with me there. On the other page, there is a picture of the whole family. I flipped though the book. The pictures were all of Souta and me, until I found one with me and someone else. I was guess Sesshomaru and I use to be friends, becasue there was a picture he and I sneeking up on Inu Yasha. I giggled remembering the scaried look on his face when he saw the spider.

"Whats so funny Momma?" I turned from the book to see Shippo standing on the ground.

"Oh nothing. Just remembering somethings that happened in the past. Lets see if Inu Yasha remembers." I thought of an ugly spider and spotted Inu Yasha napping on the ground near a tree's trunk. We didn't hear of any jewel shards, so we just hung out alittle. I put my spider made of magic, in place.

"What are you doing Lady Kagome?" Miroku said, standing at the bottom of my tree trunk.

"I am going to play an old trick on our friend. Would you like to watch?"

"If it means being in the company or such a beautiful lady, then yes."

"Good." I looked at Sango. She had a questioning look on her face. "Come on Sango. Get in the tree so you can have a better look."

"For what?" SHe asked.

"My little trick."

"I guess." Once Sango and Miroku were both in the tree I was almost finished. I adjusted the spider to sound like a real spider and have it's legs move. One of my all time favorites.

"Inu Yasha!" I heard someone yell. I looked back to glare at the person. It was the hated, clay pot on some chicken's legs. I looked back at Inu Yash to see him wide wake staring at the spider. It started moving and Inu Yasha screamed. He got up and started running around like he on fire. Miroku and Sango almost fell out of the tree laughing their heads off. Shippo really fell out, but I used my tail, which is invisable, to lift him back to safty.

"Get it off me! Get if off me!" Inu Yasha screamed.

"What did you do to him bitch!?" Miss. Clay yelled walking up to the tree.

"Nothing. I just had some fun. Oh, and you might want to tell him if he doesn't stop screaming- never mind. It's too last. Sesshomaru's here."

"What do you mean?! I see no demon lord!" Kikyo yelled in my face. I jumpped down and looked around.

"Your right. Sesshomaru! I know your here." I said and looked behind me to see a Demon lord with an ugly green toad, and a child I learned to know as Rin. "There you are. I thought that my nose was failing me for a second."

"Get if off me! Get it off me!" Inu Yasha said, still runing around and around.

"Theres nothing on you Inu Yasha," I said clamly. I walked over to the spider and touched it. It vanished once I tryied to pick it up. "See. Just a little magic to scare ya for calling me those names." Inu Yasha stopped screaming and running around like a manica to looked at me angerly. "You might wanna fight Sesshomaru instead. He is here after all."

I looked at Sesshomaru, who was trying to hold his laughter. I walked over to the tree again and jumpped up, when no one was watching. Sango and Miroku ran off to get some wood, and Shippo was now playing with Rin.

"What are you doing here brother?!"

"You are at my lands boarders and I wish not to be distured by your continuing yells. If that miko didn't tell you that is was magic, you would still be running around like a dog with fleas, my dear half- brother."

"Feh."

They started fighting, until I stopped them. I put a invisable forcefield wall in between them and watched as Inu Yasha ran into it and fell on his back with swirly eyes.

I just had to laugh at this one. I held my stomach as I laughed. I looked at Sesshomaru and was a confused look. " I made an invisable force field. You wouldn't want to fight in front of Rin, now would you?"

"Since me opponent has blacked out, you should be my opponent." He chagered after me and I couldn't resist. Speed was my power and chicken was the game. I charged at him and stopped right infront of him. It looked like he did the same. I turned and walked away to be pined to a tree by the neck. "Lesson one for you fights, never turn your back on you opponent."

"I didn't. I knew you were going to do this, so I got prepared." I flashed him my silver star on my head and tanzanite coloered eyes, if I forgot to tell you. He released my neck and stared at me. "You better get going now, or Rin is going to want to spend the night here."

He walked away with a confused look. I would be confused to if I saw a miko turn half way demon. I mean who knows a miko that is really a demon?

;;;Sesshomaru's castle with Rin;;;

:::Sesshomaru:::

When I saw the group, I remembered the time when the princess made the spider. I guess Inu Yasha still hasn't got over his hateness towards spiders. I would laugh, but I don't have time for that. I need to do my paper work.

I looked at the stack of letters to see the face of a four year old princess with tanzanite eyes and a silver star on her forehead. I shook my head and erased the image. I walked over to some books, to see a laughing girl age of 18. How did she make that image appear? Walking out of the room, he spotted Rin trying to hind.

"Rin, what are you doing?"

"Rin is hinding from Jaken, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Rin. It is time for you to eat dinner. Go now and then take a bath."

"Yes m' lord." Rin ran off and entered a huge door.

I walked to my office again and saw, once again, the face of the miko, but this time she had on a caring smile. I smiled at the thought to her smiling at me. I frowned and kicked myself mentally.

"Why am I thinking of a human? A miko too."

;;;Kagome and co.;;;

:::Kagome:::

Sango and Miroku came back when Sesshomaru left. Rin left with out complain when she saw Sesshomaru in deep thought.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Sango asked.

"Yep. I can take care of myself you know."

"I do, but you never know."

"Yeah."

Inu Yasha finally came to, when it was night time.

"Your finally awake I see. Kikyo left when you were fighting with Sesshomaru, but she said that she was going to return."

"Who won?" Miroku asked siping some tea.

"Sesshomaru and then, after that, me."

"What do you mean you?!" Inu Yasha said.

"I can't tell you that. Sango, can you hand me my laptop? I want to send my father an e-mail."

"Sure," Sango said and walked over to the bag and grabbed the square and handed it to me.

"Thanks." I logged on and checked my mail first. No new ones. I guess my father wants me to e-mail first.

Dear father,

I can't leave yet. I have to collect some more shards and then I leave. The worse part of being here right now is the curse. I think you have heard of the curse. It is calle the Curse of Jakai. I hope you got there alright. I told only one person of my idenity and I trust her. I will travel to the places once I am half way finished with the jewal. Sesshomaru might know who I am. I don't know. Well, I got to go now. I'll try to type more. Oh, and I hope you don't mind me playing a little trick on Inu Yasha. ; )

Love, Kagome

"I think I will hit the hay stack now," I said yawning and started to leave.

"Wait. I will come too." Sango said.

"Sure." We left the boys and went to a good clear site.

"So tell me what really happened," Sango said.

"I kicked his ass, I will tell you that. He was confused."

"For what?"

"I showed him alittle of my demon side. I think he might remember me from when i use to be here."

"Well, than, I guess I don't have anything else to talk about goodnight Kagome."

"Good night." I said and stared at the sky. It was nice and clear with no cloud in sight. I thought of the demon lord and his pretty face. I can't get it out of my head. It haunts me, in a good way. I fell asleep thinking about dreaming of him.

Thank you. **PLEASE SEND IN REVIEWS!!! I REALLY want reviews. I don't care if there are flames either. Just PLEASE send in reviews.**


	5. Walking Away

Thank you ppl for reveiwing. I really hope you ppl like my very fisrt fanfic. I am sooo nervous about this. Please sned in some reviews.

:::Name:::point of veiw

;;;Place;;;place of with someone

---Flash back---flashback

Chapter Five Walking away

;;;Kagome in the forest, morning of her fifth day;;;

:::Kagome:::

I was woke up that morning to find Iun Yasha missing. I packed up and went for a swim in a bikini I packed from my time. I swam a cupple laps a got dressed in a kimono. Sango reminded me that I this was the fifth day and I had to fit is some of my clothes.

I walked though the forest to heard Kikyo and Inu Yasha. I quickly hind my sent and listened.

"Iun Yasha, why can't you kill he now?"

"I need her for the Jewel, so I can wish you back."

"Why don't just take me to the group and I help get the jewels instead of my copy?"

"Thats a good plan. I'll take you now. They all should be a wake."

I walked out of my hiding spot as Inu Yasha and the dirt mound walked to the group. I was so angry. I didn't like Iun Yasha anymore, but this was personal. He wantted to kill me and replace me with a walking pot with legs. I used my speed and got there just in time to see Inu Yasha and Kikyo enter the camp site.

"Your awak Wench. I thought you would be still sleeping."

"Don't call me a wench Inu Yasha. It would even be better to call me Princess if I were you. Don't call me any other names you like to call me such as bitch, whore, wench, and others. I can't stand it anymore. I can't keep this secret anylonger."

"Kagome, don't. Your father would be dissapointed," Sango said. Miroku and Shippo were looking at Sango and me like we were crazy.

"I don't care. I will just erase their memories after I show them."

"Show me what bitch?!" Inu Yasha said taking Kikyo and walking up to my face.

"Show you this." I closed my eyes and reopened them. I looked at all my friends, shocked faces but Sango. "You happy? Now you will know what you were about to kill."

"Your the Princess of-" I ran up to Inu Yasha and slapped my hand over his mouth.

"Don't you dare Inu Yasha. If you ever tell a soul, I promise to make the rest of your life worse than hell." Inu Yasha nodded and I looked at Kikyo taking my hand away.

"You are that miko demon aren't you?" She said.

"Yes I am. I'm am sorry I have to erase your memory, what you have seen, is not supose to be what you see." I looked at Kikyo and Inu Yasha for a second and closed my eyes again. "You won't remember what you just seen." I opened my eyes just in time to see them fall to the ground.

"That went well, don't you say Sango?" I asked turning around to see Shippo staring at me in surprise.

"Surprisingly well."

"Would you like to know the story Miroku?" I asked turning back to my human form.

"Mommy!!!" I turned to see Shippo runing in my arms. I reached down and hugged him. "Your a demon now, just like me!!!"

"Yes I am! I want you to hear my story too. Now lets start with me going to my house." I held out my hand in the middle of the ciclre we formed. " Place your hand on mine and I will show you instead, It will be a lot faster and then I am off."

They did what they were told and I closed me eyes as they watched in their heads what happened at my birthday with the presents, to the dreams I had that showed me my old memories. I kept some dreams to myself and the part when I met Sesshomaru and the fight we had. I showed them some parts when Inu Yasha and Kikyo were saying that they were going to kill me. I finished it off with a sence of my father, my mother, Souta, and I in a family picture.

I opened my eyes and stood up. Everyone else stood up and we shared hugs. For once Miroku's hands were in the right spot. I hugged Shippo the last and gave him something that was speacial to me. It was a protection chain. It had a sapphire tear drop with an eight pointed star around it.

"Do you have to go?" Shippo beged.

"I'm sorry Shippo, but I have too. Promise never to forget me and when ever your in danger, just remember that I will come. The chain will help me keep tract of you and know one knows of this but the lords and I. If you ever meet up with any lords, tell them that you are the child of the eight stared and they will leave you alone. If they don't believe you, show them your chain." I kissed him on the forehead and walked over to Sango. I gave her a braclet that said, " Protecter" on it. "Never forget me and I will be there to help you in your times of needs."

"Thank You Kagome. Your like my sister and I don't want you to get hurt so stay hurt free out there ok?" Sango said whipping her tears.

"I promise." I hugged her one last time and walked to Miroku. "Here," I said lifting his hands. I pressed a blue colored glass in his hands and looked him in the eyes. He had a questioning look on his face. "It if for the wind tunnel. It will help it stop trying to swallow you and to heal the new wounds if you scratch the sides and it opens bigger."

"Thank you Lady Kagome."

"No need for the Lady stuff Miroku. Just Kagome is fine." I hugged my friends one last time, and formed a cloud out of pure light and floated in the sky waving at them.

:::Sango:::

I watched Kagome waving as she was leaving. My eyes were blurry from the tears. I whipped them away with my sleeve and looked at Miroku. He was staring at the sky. I could hear him thanking the skys and Kagome for the medicine that she gave him. I looked at Shippo and saw a very sad image. He was just staring at the sky he was waiting for her to come. I walked over to Shippo and picked him up. He cried in my shirt and Miroku came up behind and hugged from there. We finally stopped hugging when we heard Inu Yasha and Kikyo starting to get up.

"What are we just doing here?! We should be on our search. Kagome is gone, so we will have Kikyo as a replacement. Where is she anyway?"

"She... she died," I said trying to think of a better reason why.

"That's her fault. Feh. She was the main problem any way. Come on, lets go!" Inu Yasha said and started walking away.

I followed Inu Yasha and the smelly pot as we walked. Miroku kept asking if I was ok, and I kept saying if she visits, I know I will be ok. Shippo was trying to hind his saddness, but it never worked. He kept saying the Kagome was coming for her one day and that she was waiting for him in a caslte in the the north. And he was right. Kagome told me once that she wanted to invite us the the ball. Inu Yasha and Kikyo would have to find out when the time was right.

;;;Kagome in the sky;;;

:::Kagome:::

I was floating in the air siting at the edge of the cloud I formed. It was like a yellow color with blue swirls. I was thinking about Shippo, Sango, and Miroku, and yet, I wasn't even a hour gone. You never know how much things are inportant to you untill, you leave them bhind. But I am not leaving them behind. I am coming back once I get to were my father wanted me to go.

Logging on my computer, I signed on my screen name. I looked down the row of names to see who was on. At my luck, my father was on. I clicked on his name and it opened it.

_Angeloflight: Hi dad. _I typed and waited for an answer.

_NouthernLord: Kagome, where are you?_

_Angeloflight:_ _I was saying my goodbyes to my friends and son._

_NorthernLord:SON!?!?!?!_

_Angeloflight:Not REAL son. I just adopted him. Anywys, where did you want me to go again?_

_NorthernLord: Go to Snowangel Mountains and meet with a guy named Goro. He will know it is you and You memory will come back so. Are you traveling in for demon foam?_

_Angeloflight: yes, but I am hinding my markings. No one can tell. Is mountains east or west?_

_NorthernLord: West and what about that curse you have? did you get ride of it yet?_

_Angeloflight: I don't know yet. I am supose to change today,but I guess I already told everyone that needs to know. So I got west to Snowangel Mountains and meet with a guy named Goro. Right?_

_NorthernLord: correct, and don't take any wrong turns. I have to go now. I'll talk to you later._

_Angeloflight: Bye Dad. _I typed but I was to late. I looked on the internet for some fun to only find music videos. I clicked here and there to find one of my favorite songs. I clicked on it and started hearing the tune. I drowned out the words with my own.

Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I just stared out my window  
Dreaming of a could-be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)

Trying not to reach out  
But when I'd try to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I pray (I would pray)  
I could breakaway

Chorus:  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway

Chorus:  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around wild indoors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway

I looked to see if anyone heard me and saw no one. I continued my search for fun on the internet and thought of it boring and fell asleep thinking about something that had silver hair and was dropped dead gorgous.

;;;Sesshomaru patroling his lands;;;

:::Sesshomaru:::

I was partoling my lands when I heard a sweet sound. My ears were playing trinks on I though. No one ever had a voice that soft and prefect. He continued as the person sang her song. He listened to the song and thought about it. This Person seemed to be having problems and wants to fly away from them.I didn't know what she was singing with, but it helped to hear the song better.

I finished partoling my lands and met up with Rin for breakfast.

;;;Kagome's dream;;;

:::Kagome:::

I was walking in a garden that had colorful flowers including roses and buds. Midororiko was standing in the middle of the field.

"Kagome, your training is complete. You have learned how to read minds, transport things, control the elements around you, heal the wounded, protect the ones you love with speed and power, and I also taught you how to use every weapon out there. You father will be proud."

"Thank you Midororiko." I bowed and sat down on the field.

"Now, you need to remember all your memories," Midororiko said siting down next to me. "You are going to relive your most favorite times and the least favorite times."

I closed my eyes for a second and relived when I was playing with Souta. I kepted remembering the good old times, when I started remembering my time with Sesshomaru.

I stared at the couple in front of me. It was a picture perfect moment. Sesshomaru and the old me were hugging. I was guess, I told him I had to go. I almost started crying when I noticed that the picture changed.

Staring at the war infront of me, I watched as my people died protecting the lands and their homes. My father was giving orders and I was in my room with Souta, trying not to panic. I kept sawing the worst moments and let some tears fall from my eyes.

From watching the sences, I remembered all my memories and so on. The changes that happened over the time I was gone. Sesshomaur turned emotionless, and my family never seems all that happy.

;;;End dream;;;

I work up with a start and looked at the clear sky with bright stars. I will continue my search for Snowangel Mountain Tomorrow. I fell alseep once more and dreamed of my treasured memories, that included my father, mother, Souta, grandfather, and...Sesshomaru.

Thanks for reading. I have lots of ideas for many other stories. If I get some reveiws, I will update and maybe create more stories. I don't know. but **PLEASE SEND IN REVEIWS**. I don't care if they are flames. I will be very happy if I get anything. I just wanna know that people really read my stories.


	6. Meeting Goro

Thank you for the reviews and people that read but don't reveiw. Just please send at least one.

:::Name:::point of veiw

;;;Place;;; place or with someone

---Flash back--- flash back

Chapter Six Meeting Goro

;;;With Kagome on the cloud;;;

:::Kagome:::

I woke up with a start and looked at the rising sun. I looked around and spoted birds in flocks flying around me. Oh I wish I could fly. I stood on my cloud and held my arms like on titanic and let the wind swirl around me.

"Oh I wish my friends were here to see this sight," I said and closed my eyes. hearing my computer ringing from a instant message, I sat back down on the cloud and lifted open the lip of the laptop.

_Northernlord: r u nearing the Snowangel Mountain?_

_Angel__oflight: not even close. I don't think I will get ther until tonight._

_Northernlord: well, don't waster your time on things you don't need to do._

_Angeloflight: k, can I bring some humans to the dance?_

_Northernlord: y not?_

_Angeloflight: I would think you wouldn't like that I will be bringing humans to the castle._

_Northernlord: only one lord I am inviting is Lord Sesshomaru that hates humans._

_Angeloflight: kool. So I can right?_

_Northernlord: it's your party right? you can do wutever you want. it doesn't matter to me unless u the technology from the furture. No more furture stuff, unless your talking to me or your family._

_Angeloflight: right. so I can change whatever I want right?_

_Northernlord: yes, now I need to go. I will talk to u tonight. I am visiting will Sesshomaru right now and I think he is about to lose his head if I keep him waiting._

_Angeloflight: k, wait, what r u and Sesshomaru talking about?_

_Northernlord: he wants to know what I am typing on and about our promise from long time ago._

_Angeloflight: What?!?!?! r u going to tell him about the future?!_

_Northernlord: only about the computer instant messaging. I plan on going back to the future to get more batteries and I might get Sesshomaru one so we can talk like I am right now_

_Angelof light: that would be nice. Is he reading the instant mesage we r typing?_

_Northernlord: he only under stands alittle. I am teaching him how to read and write in English. Then we could talk in English and people won't know._

_Angeloflight: ok then. _

_Northernlord: Bye now. (signing out)_

I looked at the screen.Was he teaching Sesshomaru english? You got to be kiding me. signed of the computer and looked down. I haven't ate breakfast yet and didn't take a shower yesterday and I smell myself. Ewww!

I packed my stuff in the five year old bag. I was 20 and and I have learned that if you wanted something to last, you have to take care of it. I loked down to the grond for a great spot for eating. I spotted a lake about five miles away from a village with a small clearing I could use for medatation. I transported the pack to the ground and dived into the lake. the lake was very deep and there weren't any demons, or humans near to wittness. I changed into my bikini in mid air and made a lond splash reaching the water. I swimmed for a little and then I went over to my bag and pulled out some shapoo and soap. Little did I know, there was some demon lord watching.

;;;With Kagome in forest, Sesshomaru in hinding;;;

:::Sesshomaru:::

I was walking to my lands from the Northern Lands. Lord Eizo was answering my questions but I still don't know about what he said about the future. How can one go in the future?

He taught me how to use the...um...what was it agian? Oh, it was called a computer. He said that he wanted to get me one. It was weird, but ok.

Walking in deep thought, I didn't notice an female dog demon swimming in a lake. I hide behind a bush and watched. She was graceful dancing in thw water. She was wearing somethat showed her stomach, all her legs and arms. It was very...never mind. I was wondering if she was a traveler or not. I haven't ever seen her at any balls, or on other lands.

She finished her swiming and just changed in two seconds. It was amazing. She just snapped her fingers and her clothes changed. She packed a bottle or two and walked over to a village. I stayed hinden in the bushes with my smell hinden.

;;;Kagome in a village;;;

:::Kagome:::

I finished my swim to finally notice the demon lord watching. I didn't want to give him a show, so I just used my powers. I packed up and went to the village. I changed into a lavender kimono with silver swirls. Light purple, dark blue, and silver was the Nothern Lands colors.

I walked to the village and bought some food for me. Things were quit until five mole demons came walking in the village pushing people aside like dirt. I watched glaring at them. They came to the stand I was standing.

"Hey honey. Want to go somewhere quiet?" The leader asked. The follwers snickered and laughed. I raised a clawed hand and slapped him across the face and he flew. He went though about 14 trees a landed in a horse's preasant. I laughed and started to walk away with the villiager looking at me like I was a hero.

"Don't mess with the Princess boys," I said waving to them behind my back.

"You come back here! No one makes fun of the Mole Meaters and gets away with it!" yell the leader trying to stand up but failing every try.

"I think I just did."

"Come back here and fight like a man!"

That hit me hard. I just hate it when Men say that! I turned around slowly with burning fire in my eyes. I positioned my arms in like I was holding a bow and arrow.

"What are you going to do? Shot air arrows at me!" He said and started laughing at his own joke as the other's joined. Giving the worried villagers a warm smil. I formed the bow and arrow made of pure white light in my hands. The leader had a very shooked face. Then he laughed again.

"Now your going to shot some light at me. Oh no! I'm gonna die!" His grouped laughed again and started turning away from me.

"No. Pure light from the gods. And didn't your mother say never to turn your back to your opponent." I said and let loose my light arrow. He turned around to see the arrow coming at him, but not enough of time to dodge to arrow. Not that he could though. He turned into black ashes and they floated into the air. The arrow sent him to a world that changed those that were evil to one of those that are good. Some good souls return and the ones that stay evil leave forever.

I looked at the followers and glared at them. "Don't harm these villagers again or go though what your friend is going though." I walked away and went back to the clearing near the lake. Eating the food I got form the village, I watched as the shadow of the Lord moved. I finished my breakfast and packed up everything in top speed.

I stood in the middle of the forest and looked straight at Sesshomaru who was in the bushes. "I can hear you, smell you, and see you. It is no use to hide from me Sesshomaru. I take it that you saw my little show today."

"How did you know I, Sesshomaru, was here?"

"Like I said. I can hear you, smell you, and see you."

"How can you, a lowly demon, see this Lord with out me knowing?"

"Easy. Just look. Well, if you don't mind, I would like to leave now. I need to get to Snowangel Mountain soon." I turned to leave. I grabbed my bag with me and hopped on the cloud.

"I will accompany you on your travel. You know me, but I don't know you. Who are you?"

"It might be better if I was in this form." I closed my eyes and opened them again to see the shock in Sesshomaru's eyes but not face. "Now you know. I'm going now. I will be traveling at a fast pace, just to let you know. I will not be waiting for you too, so you need to keep up if you want." Raising up in the air, I took off in the direction of Snowangel Mountain.

I layed on my stomach on the cloud with my laptop in front of me. Turning it on, I spotted my father's name on the on list. I clicked on his name and typed.

_Angeloflight: What's up father?_

_Northernlord: I was about to go to a meeting. u?_

_Angeloflight: I am flying on the cloud I formed from pure light to Snowangel Mountian. Sesshomaru said he was traveling with me til I get there. _

_Northernlord:What!?!?!?!? Did you tell him anything?_

_Angeloflight: I just showed him that the demon form with no markings was the human Kagome. I have like five idenities now. Human, demon, Princess of Northern Lands, Miko in Inu Yasha forest, and High School student in the future that never finished school. Well, I guess, I will type to you later after I reach the mountain. Bye_

_Northernlord: Bye. I hope to see you soon._

_Angeloflight: Bye. _

I turned on a music video and it ended up to be Welcome To My Life by Simple Life. I hummed along, not wanting the Lord Sesshomaru to hear my voice in rythme form. It was the after noon that I was hungery again. I grabbed a snack from my bag and eat it. it was scilence for the whole journey, until he broke it.

"Why is it that you are Traveling alone to Snowangel Mountain? Only friends and lords are allowed to enter or talk to him."

"There are secrets that are not yet revealed. My father wants to tell all you lords once I return. I cannot tell anyone I don't trust."

"And you don't trust a lord?"

"I just don't like telling people secrets of my life."

Sesshomaru was in deep thinking so didn't talk any long.

We reached the Moutain when the sun was setting. Sesshomaru talked to Goro first. He entered the cave and talked or what ever they did. Sesshomaru left after their talk to his castle.

"Who ever is out there, I do not talk to regular demons. Only Lords or my close friends," said Goro still in the cave. I walked in the cave anyway. He was siting in a chair making a sword.

"I am not just a regular demon Mr. Goro-Goro."I said smiling, remembering my old nick name for him. He should be 54 now. He is old, but not to old.

"Kagome," Goro said turning around with hope in his eyes.

"Yep!" I said happily changing in to the demon with the markings.

"Kagome!!!" he yelled running over to me. I hugged him back and we then sat down. "Your father never told me your were coming. How is the future?"

"It's cool. So are you still making weapons?"

"Yes, and I have something for you," he said standing up and searched in a box for something. "Yes, it's still dust free," he said. "It is a rumor that people say that if things people give you get dust on it, that means they died. Long story."

He handed me a sword with a tanzanite covered hilt. It was heave, but suited my powers. "Your father wants you to have this as late birthday preasant."

"Wow."I stared at the sword with stary eyes.

"I think your father said that you already know how to use it. Do you?"

"Yes. I was taught by Midoriko."

"Ah. A great teacher. She only taught you, your grand mother, and mother. The only people she taught. She also said that you were the only one that could beat her in battle."

"Yeah. She told me that. So what have you been doing this long?"

"Making things, such as jewalery and weapons. What about you? I haven't heard you in such a long time."

"I'll been in the future. And fighting to get the shards of the Shikon no tama."

"Good. That means you haven't been wasting your fighting skills."

"Yeah. What did Sesshomaru want with you? I just want to know."

"Lord Sesshomaru just picked up something he ordered for a lady I supose. It was some type of bracelet."

"Thats good that he is after a girl. I mean, he is totally turned to ice when I left. I hope that girl melts his heart."

"She might. You don't know even know her."

"And you do?"

"Yep and I am not going to tell you. She might be at the ball that you father is having for you."

"I hope. I would like to meet this person that caught his attention," I said and looked around the cave he lived in. "Do you sell your weapons to humans too, or just demons and Lords?"

"I sell them to all that can pay for it. But I only talk to Lords and Ladys."

"Thats good." I was about to say some more, but I felt the bracelet around my wrist glowing. It was the protection chain. It was responding to who ever I gave protection chains to.

I glaced down at the chain to see it really glowing. I turned to Goro and he nodded. I thanked he and formed the cloud at my feet.

"Who ever or what ever is harming my Shippo, is going to pay for it."

Thank you for reading. **PLEASE SEND REVEIWS!!! I don't care if they are flames.** This is one of first fanfics anyways. I just want to know that people read my stories. **PLEASE!!!**


	7. The Light Weapons

Thank you people for the reveiws and reading. I hope that you people reveiw.

:::Name:::Point of view

;;;Place;;;Place or with someone

---flash---flash back

Chapter Seven Light Weapons

;;;Sesshomaru in the sky flying;;;

:::Sesshomaru:::

After I picked up my order from Goro, I flew back to my castle thinking about that demon I just meet, and the Northern Lands' princess. They looked the same but one with out the markings. Their smell was the same but the Princess's is stronger.

I put the the box from Goro in achest that no one could brake or open unless it was me. It was night so I went to sleep. But instead of a nice dreamless, sleep, I couldn't sleep with out thinking of the demon and the Princess. They looked so much alike and their smell was exactly the same. But why would the Princess hind her true form from the world? She would have to spend her time finding places to sleep and food.

I finally fell asleep with a picture of the Princess and I hugging in my head.

;;;The next day morning with Sesshomaru;;;

Waking up in the morning to find the smell of my half brother and his friends in my lands. I got dressed and told Rin to eat. I potroled all my lands until I come to my half brother. They were coming my way so I stopped right in their path. My half brother crashed though the trees and stopped right infront of me.

"What do you want?!" Inu Yasha asked with Tetsusaiga pulled out in his hands.

"Hello to you too dear brother," I said. "Your in my lands and you know that. Why are you here?"

"Kikyo said that there is a Shikon shard near here."

"If you are going to cross my lands, you need a pass, which you don't have."

"I do though!" The little fox in the demon slayers arm said. "See." He said pulling out a chain from under his shirt. He held out a protection chain for the Northern Lands. I could tell. I moved right infront of him and I could smell his fear. The protection chain was for the Northern Lands, andthe Princess herself.

"Where did you get this?" I asked. Staring at him I waited for the answer.

;;; Morning of the same day with Kagome;;;

:::Kagome:::

I didn't get to sleep that night when I knew that Shippo was in trouble. I didn't need to rest anyway. I could feel my blood running when I tought of how he was in trouble. I was so worried. I knew that I forgot to change into the demon form with no markings. But that didn't matter. I was, after all, the fastest demon in all lands. I flew past them like lightening. I wasn't going to stop until I had Shippo in my arms again.

;;;With Inu Yasha and Group, Sesshomaru, and now Kagome;;;

:::Kagome:::

I made it to Shippo and my old group. I looked around to find myself in the middle of a circle. Sesshomaru was looking at me with an emotionless facebut withshock in his eyes. Inu Yasha looked like he was going to faint. Kikyo with a scared face and Miroku, Sango, and Shippo with excited smiles on their faces.

"Mommy!" Shippo said braking the silence and running to me. I scooped him up in a tight hug. "I knew you were going to get me!"

"Shippo! I thought that you were in trouble." I said. "I think you should hide."

"Ok mommy!" Shippo said and ran to safty.

"Kagome!" Sango said. "I thought that you were going back to that the castle."

"I was. But I need to get somethings first," we hugged and then turned to Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru just stared at me. "Sesshomaru, would you mind not staring?"

"This Sesshomaru doesn't take orders from friends."

"Friends?" Sango and Miroku said at the same time. I looked at them and noticed that they were holding hands.

"Yes." I said and then pointed at their hands. "Lovers?"

"No!" Sango said releasing Miroku's hand and turned around.

"Really? Oh well." I turned back to Sesshomaru. "I don't get why you aren't back to you normal self again. I mean, people say that you turned heartless when I left. Oh well." I ran up to him and hugged him. Surprisingly, he hugged back, but only with one arm. I forgot that he losted his arm and pulled away. I looked at his eyes and read his mind.

'Is this really the girl that was once my wholelife? The girl that gave me the love for me to go on in life? Is this really the Princess of the Northern Lands?'

"Yes Sesshomaru, I am the Princess of the Northern Lands. Now, do you want me to restore your arm?"

"How can you read this Sesshomaru's mind?"

"I forgot to tell you when we were younger. Now, do you or not?" I was geting annoyed when he didn't answer in the first place.

"Yes."

"Ok then." I placed a warm hand on the shoulder with no arm and chanted a few words. Healing a wound was easy, but replacing an arm or leg was like building a house with no blue print. But I gave him back his arm. All his perfect markings still there. It was like making his dead arm relive again, but alive. "Now then, what do you say?"

'Thank you Kichi' he tought.

"You don't have to say it out loud if you don't have too." I said and turned around to see Inu Yasha staring with wider eyes than before. "Now Inu Yasha. If you don't remember me, I will have to remind you of old times. Can I?"

"No!" Inu Yasha screamed. "Don't you dare Kichi!"

"I don't get why you two use my middle name for my first name." I said. "Well, anyway. You both remember me and thats what counts."

"MOMMY!!!" I heard Shippo scream.

I looked around to find Shippo strugling to get out of Kikyo's grip. Kikyo had a dagger in her hand right next to Shippo's neck. "Kikyo. Let him go!"I said.

"Why should I?! You were always the one that got get what you wanted! Why should I give you what you want?!"

"What are you talking about?" I questioned, holding a dagger made out of god's light behind my back.

"YOU got to be trained by Midoriko, YOU were choosen for the most beautful, and YOU were the one to be the best!"

"There is no need to make Shippo suffer from what you think I did."

"If I gave him back to you, it would be like I was begging at your feet for mercy! No way!"

"You asked for it." I threw the light dagger and it hit her square in the stomach. "It's one of the weapons that is made of light. Light that makes all that isn't pure turn to ashes. Only I can sumon the Light Weapons. No others. But I give you mercy for you think I cheated. The Light Weapons can kill in one hit or just hurt the one it hits. Its all in my control. Call yourself lucky. But if you ever, _ever_, hurt Shippo again I won't give you mercy. You next death would be like going though hell over and over again til the gods and I think that you punishment is enough."

"I will never call myself lucky!" Kikyo said. She dropped Shippo and he ran. Kikyo then smiled. "But now I have something you want. Inu Yasha!"

"Who said I wanted Inu Yasha! That is just weird. Me liking Inu Yasha is like finding a frog with wings. Kikyo, I don't care if you want Inu Yasha. You can drag him to hell if you want too. Just don't say that I like him and don't hurt my friends. Now, I know that you and Naraku talk to each other about the groups powers and you know too much. Sorry." I looked her straight in the eye and erased her memory about the Light Weapons.

"Kikyo!" Inu Yasha yelled running over to her. He caught her right when she fell down.

"She isn't going to die Inu Yasha." I looked back at Sesshomaru. "Sorry Sesshomaru, but I can't stay. I have to find someone and you can't beable to find me. I will be in different forms everyday because I don't need people to find me." I felt something hug my leg and looked down to find Shippo holding my leg for dear life.

"Don't leave me again Mommy!"

"I won't. How about you come with me this time? The person I meeting next would just love you."

"Yeah!"

"Shippo, say good bye to Miroku and Sango, I will be with you in a second."

"Ok," He said and left my leg.

"Sesshomaru. you won't see me in this form until the ball. I promise to be there and I never brake my promise. I didn't brake our promise and you know it."

---Flash back. They are both five---

:::Sesshomaru:::

Kichi was going to be leaving and I wanted to give her something. I waited in our secret spot for her. She came with a welcoming smile.

"It's almost time for me to leave Sesshy." She said in a sad voice.

"I know Kichi, I know," I reached in my pocket and pulled out a bracelet. It was made out of silver chains and had charms on it. One was a sapphire dog demon, a crystal tear drop, a golden Creasant moon, a pair of pearly white wings, and another one that was a tanzanite sign of the western lands. "This is for you."

She stared at it with amazement in her eyes. I can tell that she was awed.

"It's beautiful Sesshy!"

"Let's put it on you." I put it on her wrist, but it didn't work, so I put it on her ankle and it fit prefectly.

"Thank you so much Sesshy!" She said and hugged me. I almost fell down but I managed.

"Your welcome Kichi. But promise to remember me."

"I never will forget about you Sesshy. Now it's my turn to give you something." She reached up to my neck and touched it with two fingers. I felt warm light where she touched and then she handed me a mirror. I looked in it to find a silvertear dropimprint on my neck. I touched it to find out if it was real. It was.

"Thank you Sesshy." She blushed and then stood on her toes and kissed me lightly on the cheak. I started to turn red and she giggled. "I will promise to never forget about you if you never forget about me."

"Never will I forget you Kichi." I said.

"Bye Sesshy." She said and gave me on last kiss. She left and I was alone in our secret spot thinking of the kiss she gave me.

---End flash back---

"Sesshomaru? Are you there?" I said waving my hand in front of his face.

He snapped out of the flash back in a second. I was reading his mind when he blanked out.

"I should be going now," I said and picked up Shippo. I formed the cloud and raised to the sky. "Bye Sesshy! I'll see you at the ball!" I said and flew in the direction of my long lost friend, Yuko.

Shippo and I ate in a near village and then continued our travel. I changed back to the demon with no marks and changed my clothes to some nice future clothes that I could fight in and sleep in.

I tryed to sleep but was bothered by images of Sesshomaru and his handsome features. I just couldn't get him out of my head! I would have to wait til the ball to see him again.

Thank you for reading this. This is my first fanfic and I would like to get some reveiws. I don't care if they are flames, just please reveiw.


	8. Calling Upon Yuko

Thank you for the reveiws and I hope to get more. I will try to update everytime I get. It's kinda hard trying to do this, but I will try my best! Man, I sound like my bossy sister! LOL. Enjoy!!

:::Name:::Point of view

;;;Place;;;place or with someone

---Flash---Flash back

Disclaimer To Much disappointment, I don't own Inu Yasha. But I do own Yuko, Goro, and The Crossfire Girls, later in the story.

Chapter Eight Calling Upon Yuko  
;;;Sesshomaru and the group;;;  
:::Sesshomaru:::  
I watched as Kichi flew away on her cloud, I couldn't stop thinking of her. I saw the bracelet I had given her. It was still hanging around her ankle, the ankle I put it on. I thought that she would take it off, I wouldn't think that she would still have it. It was pretty but there was no real reason to keep it unless she really meant it when she said she would never forget me. The mark she gave me was still there and everyone can see it if they were pure. If there weren't, they would see nothing.  
I looked at Inu Yasha's group. He was missing one group member, the one with the arrows. She was a miko I think. I am guessing that she is replaced with the walking dead.  
"Sesshomaru! Are you here to battle or what?!" Inu yasha yelled as I turned my back to him.  
"Another time, when Kichi isn't here to stop the battle. Don't be mad at her. She always kept me away from you so I wouldn't kill you. She played the tricks on you for her fun. She never got to play like you did, always running around in the castle and doing whatever you wanted. She didn't get to do that. She was always studying the history of all the demon lords and ladies from the past, and working her ass off in the dojo to learn fighting techniques. It was hard for her, she was only three. We were both jealous and you didn't even know it. We only picked on you when we had our five minute breaks. Now you know what Kichi and I's child hood was like in comparison. Do you think we always liked studying and training all day long until we got it right? Think again brother."  
I walked away with Inu Yasha in deep thought. I didn't want Kichi to have any more problems. I knew that she had to do things because her father told me. I reached the castle around lunch time and ate lunch with Rin, I then went to my study and sat at my desk. I had a meeting with Lord Eizo tomorrow and I had so much work to do. I read the letters and checked the things that needed to be checked. I tried to do my work, but every time I did, the face of Princess Kichi was in my head.

;;;Kagome and Shippo some where in the sky;;;  
:::Kagome:::  
Shippo and I traveled form village to village looking for Yuko. I don't even know what she would look like. I would sometimes ask people if they knew anything about Yuko, but the answer was the same. 'Who is She?'  
"Mommy. I'm hungry." Shippo said, tugging at my kimono. I was in my human form today with the demon cloud. People thought it was weird, but I don't really care.  
"Ok Shippo. Let's stop for the night." I looked at the setting sun and found a spot near a hot spring. I lowered the cloud to a clearing and set all the stuff on the ground. "Shippo, what would you like to eat?"  
"Noodles!"  
"Ok. Come on, we need hot water to cook it." Shippo and I walked to the hot spring and got some warm water in a pot. We returned to camp and cooked the noodles. After we finished eating, Shippo was yawning, so I took my laptop out and played some classical music. He soon fell asleep in my lap.  
"Shippo is so cute when he sleeps. He is going to be a lady's man when he grows up." I said out loud and giggled at the thought of it. I let him sleep in my lap as I talked to my father.

_Angeloflight: Wut's up?  
_

_Northernlord: Using slang I c. good. what about u?  
_

_Angelofligh: great! Sesshomaru saw me as the northern princess though. but he won't find me. I will be in different forms every night. Today i am human. oh, and I found Goro yesterday. he gave me the sword. it's nice. I haven't used it yet. how is mom and Souta?  
_

_Northernlord: they're good. Souta is learning how to use weapons and his demon form. your mother is making the maids clean the whole castle. I will be going back to the well in three days.  
_

_Angeloflight: that is the day I turn for the curse u know.  
_

_Northernlord: i know. i want to u to meet me there. Sesshomaru will be watching the clearing. I hope your friends aren't going to be there.  
_

_Angelorlight: i'll talk to Sango about that. she should be able to get Inu Yasha and the clay pot moving  
_

_Northernlord: clay pot?  
_

_Angeloflight: yeah. Inu yasha is in love with a walking clay body of Kikyo  
_

_Northernlord: you mean the miko that protected the Shikon no tama?  
_

_Angelor light: yeah, that miko. She died 50 years ago and is back because of a dark miko thought that she could control her body and get the jewel. Long story really. Do you have any idea where Yuko is?  
_

_Northernlord: last i heard of her, she was in the middle of Bando forest.  
_

_Angeloflight: really!? then I might be able to find her soon. I am in the Bando forest right now. I hope I will be able to find her.  
_

_Northernlord: that's good. I will be having a meeting with Sesshomaru tomorrow to teach him more of English and he will get his own laptop tomorrow.  
_

_Angeloflight: kool. will he be getting instant message?  
_

_Northernlord: yeah, but I won't give it to u. he needs it to discuss business not about old memories.  
_

_Angeloflight: what ever. I didn't want his screen name anyway.  
_

_Northernlord: i got to go now. your mother is getting mad at me for not having dinner with them. ttyl (type to you later)  
_

_Angeloflight: bye.  
_

_Nothernlord:bye ( he signs out)  
_

I logged off my computer and put it in my bag. Shippo was still sleeping and I wanted to get a shower. I took out my sleeping bag and put him inside before I set up a powerful force field. Walking to the hot spring, I tried a different form. I changed into a tiger demon and ran to the hot spring when I knew that the force field was powerful enough so that no demon could get in unless that they were loyal to my family and pure.  
I slipped on a towel and walked into the warm water. The steam relaxed my muscles and made me feel trouble free. I just wish that was real.  
"If only Yuko would just show up in front of me so I wouldn't have to travel around the freakin' lands. I guess life isn't that easy." I washed my hair and body and then changed into a lavender kimono. The tiger demon form was making me tired, so I transformed into a phoenix demon and flew to the camp site.  
When I reached the camp site I was in for a surprise. I almost threw a light dagger.  
"Yuko! Is that you!?!?!?" I yelled.  
The demon near the force field turned around and started at me like I was an alien, which they didn't have in this time.  
"How do you know my name? Are you a witch?" She said reaching for her sword around her side.  
"No need to get worked up about it. I'm Kagome! You know. Please tell me you know who I am."  
"I don't know who you are but no one ever uses my friend's name like just a word!" she yelled and pulled out her sword.  
"My dad said that this would happen," I closed my eyes and changed into the princess form.  
"Oh my gods!!!!" She screamed, dropping her sword and placing both hands on her face. "Kichi! Is that really you?!"  
"That's my name!" I said. She ran over to me and we hugged till all the tears were out.  
"I can't believe I'm hugging you again! It has been so long since I hugged you!"  
"I know." we looked at each other. Yuko was a phoenix demon. She was wearing a red kimono and had black hair with flaming red tips. She was the same height as me and had black and red nails. Her hair fell down to her hips in a single braid. Her eyes were orange and she had two red and orange lines on her cheek.  
"You haven't changed that much you know." Yuko said.  
"Same for you." I said.  
"Who does that fox child belong to? Do you know?"  
"Yeah. He is mine."  
"You already have a child?!?!"  
"Yeah but-"  
"Oh my gosh!!! Your a whore!!! I thought your parents brought you up better than this!!!"  
"Will you stop that!!! You're going to wake Shippo up and I am NOT a WHORE!!!"  
"Then how do you have a child then? I want to know the truth Kichi."  
"The truth is that I found this cub alone in the lands with no family. I kind of adopted him."  
"Oh, you should of told me. I wouldn't yelled at you if you told me earlier you know."  
"Whatever. Now that your here, how did you come to be here?"  
"An invisible force field pulled me here," she said walking to the force field. "It was like someone wanted me to be here."  
"Oh, he he, I forgot about my mind power. I can call people in my mind and they would be transported to wherever I wanted them to be. I guess I forgot about that," I muttered and let the force field drop.  
"Oh really, and I forgot to tell the army that there was a war," Yuko said with sarcasm.  
Yuko was the army general for my father. She was the top one and no one messed with her. She was the only lady general and the best one. She was also like a sister to me, like Sango.  
"So why are you out here Yuko?" I asked.  
"I don't really know. My father and mother died a couple days ago and your father said that I could take a few days off. So I did."  
"Oh. I'm sorry."  
"That's ok," Yuko said looking at Shippo's face.  
"Don't you think he's just cute. I want one for my own. My real kid. One with a mate."  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. Everyone thinks that I can't be a good mate. It makes me so mad. At least you have someone."  
"And who might that be? I don't remember having someone."  
"Lord Sesshomaru. You should of seen his face when you left. He started to turn all cold hearted."  
I started to feel my cheeks grow red and turned around to find the sun rising.  
"Mommy?" I heard Shippo say. I turned again to find Shippo staring at Yuko.  
"Shippo, meet Yuko. Yuko, meet Shippo," I said walking up to them.  
"Nice to meet you Yuko," Shippo said holding his hand out to her.  
"Nice to meet you too, Shippo," Yuko said with a big smile on her face and took Shippo's hand.  
"Ok, now that we said all the introductions, lets get moving. Are you going to come with us Yuko?"  
"Sure. I don't mind coming with you two. It would be nice having company."  
"Then its settled. Lets go." We started heading back to Inu Yasha's forest where I knew Inu Yasha and the others were. We traveled on foot so we wouldn't have to waste our power.  
I wonder what Sesshomaru is doing? I shouldn't be thinking about these things. But I still want to know he's doing.

Thank ya'll for reading and thank you Bethany, who edits the story for me. Now, REVIEW PLEASE!!!! PLEASE!! PLEASE!. You don't have to if you really, really, really, really, really, really, really,really, don't want too, but please try too. It just takes a couple of buttons. PLEASE!!!!!


	9. Meeting Old Friends

Thank you to the people that read and reveiw. I think I might be finished with the whole story by chapter 15. I don't know. Thank you Bethany for editing my story! Sorry if you think my chapters a crappy, but this is my first time. Just reveiw when you finish reading this chapter.

:::Name:::Point of view

;;;Place;;;place or with someone

---Flash---Flash back

Disclaimer I don't own Inu Yasha. I know, that sucks. But I do own Etsuko, Yuko, Goro, The Crossfires, Lord Eizo, Sayuri, Keiko, and the other people that I made up. If you want to use them, just ask. Please don't steal. Thank you for reading!!!

Chapter Nine Meeting Old Friends

;;;Inu Yasha and the group the day after they meet Kichi;;;  
:::Sango:::  
We were walking to were Kikyo said was a jewel shard. I didn't believe her though, she even missed the one laying at her feet. She said that Kagome was still alive and that she was steeling her soul. I was so pissed at her! Inu Yasha believed her and said that the next time Kagome shows up, he would kill her in a second. I hope Kagome is safe. I couldn't keep living if she disappeared or got hurt. I wouldn't ever forgive myself.  
I once had a friend, she was a phoenix demon and her father was the general for the Northern Lands. I meet her when I went with my father to visit the Lord. She was playing in the garden and I happened to be there. We played and became fast friends. I don't remember her name, but I do remember that her father was very sick, and I never saw her again. I always think the worse about that. I almost given hope when I heard that the Northern Lord's general died not to long ago.  
"Sango are you alright?" Miroku asked looking at me worriedly. I was thinking about my friend, I didn't notice that I was crying.   
"I'm... I'm...fine...really," I answered wiping away the tears.  
"Sango, I will not force you to tell me, but I really wish you would."  
"Hurry up you slow pokes!" Inu Yasha yelled behind him with Kikyo in his arms.  
"We should take a break Inu Yasha. Kikyo hasn't sensed a shard and it's almost night time," Miroku said.  
"Feh," he said and stopped and jumped up in a tree.  
"Sango, will you tell me?" Miroku said turning me to face me.  
"I'm just thinking of good friends and Kagome. I just hope she is alright," I answered trying to lie. But he caught me.  
"Sango, tell me what's really wrong."  
"Fine, I was just remembering an old friend. She was a Phoenix demon and the Northern Lands General's daughter. She and I were good friends until her father got sick and she had to leave. I heard that there was a war and I don't have a clue if she ever survived or not. Now Kagome is out on her own and I know she wouldn't get killed or injured, but I can't help but worry."  
"Sango," Miroku said pulling me in his arms. "You don't have to worry. Kagome is safe and, who knows, she might come back here and take us with her to her kingdom."  
I was blushing so hard, I thought that my cheeks were on fire. I pulled away and wiped my eyes again. "I know," I said turning around so he wouldn't see me blushing. I was about to turn back to him but, I felt something on my butt. Now, I was red with anger. I turned around and slapped him. "How did I know that you were going to ruin the moment?" Leaving him a red hand print.

;;;Kagome, Yuko, and Shippo nearing Inu Yasha's group;;;  
:::Kagome:::  
On our travels, I found about 15 jewel shards and lots of information on Naraku. He was suppose to be in the Southern Lands. The Lord in the Southern Lands wasn't that strong and would probably ask Naraku to join him. Tomorrow was when I turned, and I had a feeling that Sango and Miroku were getting closer.  
"Lizard demon, coming at medium speed, has two shards," I said pointing at some low bushes. A couple seconds later, an ugly lizard demon came out and started at us. I put a shield around Shippo, and Yuko and I ran at full speed towards our target. We slashed at him at the same time with our swords, I had the sword Mr. Goro gave me and Yuko had her father's sword. I can't make a Light Sword like the Light weapons, but I could use some of the Light energy and make it stronger, which it didn't need.  
The lizard demon split in four and turned to ash. Two shards shined in the ashes and I went to pick them up. I turned to Yuko and we high-fived. I let the shield around Shippo disappear and continued walking with Shippo in my arms.  
"Your great with a sword Yuko," I said.  
"My father taught me after he got over his sickness. Do you remember when he got the sickness?"  
"Yeah. I'm so glad he didn't die from the disease."  
"Me too." We were both silent, when we heard a loud slap. I smiled thinking about who it could be.  
"Come on!" I said and ran to were the slapping took place. I was right. I saw Sango with a red anger face and Miroku blacked out with a red hand print. "Sango!" I yelled. Sango turned around and stared at Yuko. I looked at Yuko and she was shocked. I waved a hand in front of Yuko and said, "anyone home?"  
"Sango!"  
"Yuko!"  
They both ran in each other's arm and cried for hours.  
"I'm guessing you both know each other," I said.  
"Yes," they both said at the same time. We both chatted for a while and didn't notice that Kikyo and Inu Yasha were staring at us.  
Inu Yasha jumped down with Kikyo in his arms and stared at us. "Who are you?!"  
"I'm Yuko and this is Kic-" Yuko started to say but I jabbed her in the ribs.  
"I'm Kiko. Yuko is the general of the Northern Lands, and I am the miko for the Northern Lands," I said.  
"Feh, I'm not royal to any lands," he said and started to turn his back to me.  
"Excuse me?!" I started. " I guess that's what happens to people that date with clay pots."  
Yuko, Sango, Miroku, and I, laughed our heads off and Inu Yasha and Kikyo just glared at me.   
"Your going to pay for that wench!" Inu Yasha said and pulled out tetsusaiga and ran towards me.  
"Lets go sit Yuko. Tomorrow I plan to go to the well. My father will be meeting me there."  
"Sit were?" she said through her giggling as Inu Yasha made a head dive in the dirt.  
"Let's sit by the fire, we'll be warm over there," I said and started giggling at Inu Yasha in a 2 foot hole.  
Yuko, Sango, and I talked and talked until is was starting to get dark. I set Shippo to sleep near a willow tree and put a strong force field around him because Kikyo was sending some weird glances at him. Yuko, Sango, and I went to a hot spring we had spotted, and relaxed. Sango had knocked Miroku out before he could even hear us say hot spring.

;;;Hot spring with Yuko, Sango, and Kagome;;;  
:::Kagome:::  
We were both in the hot spring relaxing when Sango broke the silence.  
"Why are you here Kagome? I thought that you had to find some people."  
"I found them. One of them was Yuko and the other was Goro and I already found him. He gave me that sword over there," I said and pointed at the sword. "I haven't thought of a name for it yet. It can transform just like Inu Yasha's, but is much better with the light powers I have."  
"Ok, now, why don't you tell Inu Yasha that your Kichi?"  
"I don't want him to find out, and I need to go by him with out him noticing who I am. I also need for you to get Inu Yasha away from the well tomorrow. Please? I plan to meet my father tomorrow at the well."  
"Sure, I think I can do that." We finished our bath and returned to camp to find Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha fighting and Kikyo trying to get to Shippo.  
"What the hell happened here when we were gone?" Yuko asked. Miroku walked up behind them.  
"Lord Sesshomaru said he needed to get somewhere and Inu Yasha declared that it was fight, or not get through. And Kikyo has been trying to get to Shippo since you three left."  
"Man," I said. "Doesn't Kikyo know when to give up?" I walked up behind Kikyo and tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped a couple feet and looked like she just saw a ghost. "Leave my child alone and you will stay alive. I don't like it when the walking dead gets near my child."  
"Like I wanted your child," Kikyo said and turned away stomping.   
"Don't know what's her problem," I said. "Yuko, I think we should be heading to the well. We can camp over there at Kaede's hut."  
"Sure," Yuko said and turned to Sango and hugged each other good bye. "Bye Sango."  
"I'll see you two later. I'm going to invite you guys to the ball I'm having. I will send a message for both of you, but don't tell Inu Yasha. He might go with Kikyo and who knows what can make a couple demons run." It was silence for a few seconds and then we both busted out laughing. "Well, we got to go Sango, we'll come visit you when we come back." We hugged one last time. Sango and Miroku turned to the fight of Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha was panting hard and Sesshomaru was panting very lightly. He hadn't even broken a sweat.  
I picked up the sleeping Shippo and walked to the middle of the fight. Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha were about to meet each other in the middle with their swords when I stood in the middle and said the simple word.  
"Inu Yasha sit, Sesshomaru down," I said and looked at the brothers. Sesshomaru was sitting crossed legs with his arms in his lap and his tail in a question mark. I had to laugh at this, I didn't know that was going to happen. I had created it not to long ago and had also placed a moving spell. Inu Yasha was the same with his head in the ground. "What a nice view."  
"You shouldn't do that Kich-, Kiko. Sesshomaru might not know now, but what would he do when he does know?"  
"The same. When I was little, he couldn't catch me. What makes you think that he can now?"  
"I think we should go though. Sesshomaru might get rid of the spell and start coming after you for that."  
"Your right, and I don't need Sesshomaru after my tail in this form. It's my favorite form." I was in my dog demon form with no markings.  
Yuko and I left for the well with Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha glaring at me. All I could do was laugh. We were out of sight when the spell was off. Thank gods!

Thank you Bethany, again! Thank you people for readin too. Please reveiw now. Thank you for readin Changing Is Inevitable!


	10. What I Didn't See

I am sorry for the short chapters. But, life is hard on me right now. I have an evil bunny stalking me (bunnies aren't evil, but the one that lives in my house is). I hope that you like my store. First one and might be only. I don't know. I have many ideas, but I don't think I can stay in the life I live. HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!

:::Name::: point of view

;;;Place;;; place or with someone

---Flash--- flash back

**Disclaim** I don't own Inu Yasha. As simple as that. I do own Goro, Etsuko, Sayuri, Keiko, Lord Eizo, Yuko, and The Crossfires. I am sorry if I stool something from you. I just read Unexpected Allies from Striking Falcon and noticed I _kinda _copied the down idea. If you read this chapter you'll find out. Anyways, that idea, my older sister gave it to me. Sorry again! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!

Chapter Ten What I Didn't See

;;;Sesshomaru with Inu Yasha and group;;;  
:::Sesshomaru:::

I was on my way to the well, where Lord Eizo wanted me to meet him. I didn't want to find any trouble going, but unfortunately I did. The mutt face soon found me and started attacking. I didn't want to fight, but he wanted to and I couldn't resist the invitation. I was better now that I had both of my arms. I fought and didn't seem to notice two familiar ladies come into the clearing. One was the Northern Land's general, and the other was the dog demon that I met going to Goro's cave.  
If I thought about it, the only demon, or anyone, that could subdue me was Kichi. I thought about this. Kichi said that she could take many forms and I wander if she would take that form, she might.

---Sesshomaru and Kagome age four practicing---  
:::Sesshomaru:::

I was training in the dojo with my father. Kichi was watching as she tried to control her miko and demon powers. I finished my training and sat next to Kichi while my father went to talk to Inu Yasha's mother. My mother was still in the castle, but I didn't really see her much.  
"How are you feeling Sesshy?" Kichi asked with her eyes closed.  
"I feel fine for after training," I said looking at her. She cracked an eye open and looked at me. She smiled a big smile, an evil smile. She stood up and motioned me to follow. I stood up and stood in front of her. She only reached up to my shoulders. She took her hand and placed it on my forehead. She then removed three fingers and closed her eyes. I looked at her like she had grown two heads when she opened her eyes about one minute later. She took her hand from my forehead and started to giggle.  
"What are you laughing about?" I asked.  
"I just put a spell on you that no one can take off, and only I can make it activate."  
"And what kind of spell is it?"  
"A subdue spell. I don't plan on ever using it, but just in case."  
"What is the word to activate it?"  
"You really want to know?"  
"Yeah."  
"You got it," she giggled and then looked me straight in the eyes. "Down Sesshy."  
I went down with legs crossed and tail in a question mark. I looked at her. "It's down?"  
"Yep."  
"Now I really feel like a dog."  
"You should. You are really a dog." In about two minutes, the spell wore off and she helped me up. My father came in and Kichi left. She had to learn how to channel her miko powers.

---End Flash back---

I looked at Inu Yasha. He was still subdued. I looked over to find the girl that subdued me, only to find the two humans laughing and the Northern Land's general and the girl gone.  
"Dear brother, do you know who that girl is?" I questioned as Inu Yasha got up from the hole.  
"I will answer your question if you answer my question," Inu Yasha replied.  
"Fine. My question first. Do you know who that girl is?"  
"She said that she was the miko for the Northern Lands, and the other was the general."  
"I didn't know that the Northern Land's had a miko. The only miko in the Northern Lands were the Queen Maya and The princess Kichi."  
"Now answer my questions."  
"You said question, not questions."  
"Answer both, I don't care. The question is how were you subdued?"  
"That girl somehow has the power too. The only person I knew that could do that was Kichi."  
"Ok, the next is why do you want to know about that girl that was just here?"  
"She was the one that subdued me and I want to know how. Only Kichi was the one, and I think that Kichi was in a different form. Now, if you excuse me, I will be leaving now."  
I left with the two humans bowing at me, and Inu Yasha muttering something about Kichi being a total witch. I made it to the village where Inu Yasha was kind of living at.  
I found the old miko, Kaede. She was going into her hut with soup and food. I decided to follow her and found an interesting smell. In was like the smell of Kichi, but a little more less noticeable. I knocked and then entered the hut just in time to see the human that traveled with Inu Yasha, change into Princess Kichi.

Did I tell you that this might be my final story? If you want to change that, please say it in your reveiws. If you don't want me to ever write a story again, please say so. PLEASE REVEIW!! I don't care if it is a flame. I got to go now (evil bunny is stalking me). HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!


	11. You Missed

Hello people! I'm sorry about the evil bunny thing. My little sister was born in the year of the rabbit so I call her a bunny. And, well, she kinds stalks me and its freaking me out! But she is asleep right now, so I can't be stalked right now. Thank you for reading and thanks for the reveiws!

:::Name::: point of view

;;;Place;;; place or with someone

---Flash--- flash back

>>>Story story or a legend

**Disclaimer_ I don't own Inu Yasha. I don't own the Sesshomaru down thing. My sister gave me that idea and I just found out that I kinda stole it. Not on purpose. I do own Etsuko, Goro, Yuko, Sayuri, The Crossfires, Keiko, Lord Eizo and so on. Please don't hate me._**

Chapter Eleven You Missed

;;;In Kaede's hut-Sesshy, Kagome, Yuko, and Kaede.;;;  
:::Kagome:::

Yuko, Shippo, and I made it to Kaede's hut not to long ago after I subdued Sesshomaru. Shippo went to play with the village kids while Yuko and I talked to Kaede. Kaede decided to go and get us some food. I was busy trying to get the fire going, and I didn't notice Sesshomaru's aura coming closer. When Kaede opened the hut door, I changed into Princess Kichi form. I was in human form earlier to show the villagers that I was still Kagome. When I finished changing, I looked at the hut door to find a shocked Sesshomaru, and Yuko looking at Sesshomaru like it was the end of the world.  
"Eh, hi?" I said, standing up.  
"Hi Lord Sesshomaru," Yuko said. "Are you going to talk to Lord Eizo?"  
Sesshomaru just stared at me. I smiled weakly and advanced to him.  
"Sesshomaru, you might not know, but the human miko that traveled with Inu Yasha, was me," I said. I was now right in front of him.  
"That also means that you were that dog demon." Sesshomaru stated.  
"Correct. I'm sorry about that...umm... subduing you earlier. I shouldn't of done that in front of Inu Yasha."  
"So, are you here to speck to Lord Eizo?" Yuko questioned again.  
"Yes. I planed on waiting here," Sesshomaru answered still looking at me.  
"That's good. I'm sure Kaede doesn't mind having another guest. Do you Kaede?" I said turning to look at her.  
"Not at all. As long as ye don't ruin my hut," with that Yuko, Kaede, and even Sesshomaru, and I ate.  
After our dinner, I got on my laptop and signed on. My father was on so I decided to talk to him

_Angeloflight: Hey! r u heading over to the well?  
_

_Northernlord: I was about to head out. Are you there? Is Sesshomaru?  
_

_Angeloflight: Yeah. He just got here. I changed already. I hope that's o.k.  
_

_Northernlord: I guess. You two are going to watch the well while I go back to the future.  
_

_Angeloflight: Why do you need 2 people to watch the well???  
_

_Northernlord: I thought that Sesshomaru might need company and who else would enjoy his company. It's better than some girl that wants to get his land or be his mate.  
_

_Angeloflight: I thought so. Why r u going to the future again? And who is watching that shrine?  
_

_Northernlord: Your grandfather said that he is going back to the future and staying there. He isn't going to die of old age. He is already about 650. And I am going back to get a laptop for Sesshomaru.  
_

_Angeloflight: O.k. When are you going to get here? I need to know.  
_

_Northernlord: I will get that around 7:30 in the morning.  
_

_Angeloflight: that's kool. Ok. I will be there around 4:00, just to let you know. I need to train for a while. Not to mention that I have half of the Shikon no tama. Many r trying to get it and I need to stay away from the village.  
_

_Northernlord: I got to go now. Maya wants me to shower before I start leaving.  
_

_Angeloflight: ttyl  
_

_Northernlord: bye! (signs off)_

I closed my laptop and looked up to see Yuko looking at my laptop and Sesshomaru about to leave the hut.  
"What is that...thing?" Yuko questioned.  
"It is a machine from the future. I can talk to my father even though I am 140 miles away," I said and stood up.  
"Wow," Yuko said and stayed down examining my laptop. I went into a room and changed my cloth. I now wore a lavender color sleeping gown that was made out of silk and had 3/4 sleeves. The bracelet around my ankle was shown along with the symbol that said that I was a miko on my right ankle.  
I walked out of the hut and found Sesshomaru staring at the moon. I slowly, but quietly, walked up to him. It looked like he was in deep thought. He stared at the crescent moon with masked emotions, but his eyes showed that he was somewhat happy yet confused. I was right behind him and was surprised that he didn't hear or smell me yet. Maybe its because I was using my miko powers to cover it. But still, he has known me most of my child hood and should have noticed me by know. I was about to wrap my arms around his back side, but he turned so I was facing a nice built chest. I did hug him though, just a little change in plans.  
"You though you could sneak up on this Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru said with a little, I mean little curve up in his lips.  
"Yes and no. I though you didn't know I was here. Oh well." I said. "Are you happy to see me?"  
"I was really confused when you turned from the human form. You should of told me before I tried to kill you," Sesshomaru said.  
"You never asked," I said and looked at the moon. It was shining bright today.  
"Do you still have that bracelet I gave you?"  
I looked at him straight in the eye and nodded. "Why would you ask such a question when you know that answer?"  
"I just wanted to know," he said and smiled his great smile. For a great friend in the past, I didn't think he would be now. No. He was more to me than a friend. "Now that your older..."  
"You calling me old?" I was right in front of him now with my hands on my hips.  
"No, I never said that. Would you like me to move that bracelet?"  
"For what reason? I never let anyone get near it and what makes you so special?"  
Sesshomaru looked at me with an evil grin. He quickly scooped me up bridal style and jumped in a tree. "Because I could do that."  
"And that's a really great reason. Yeah, and I have the reason to make the earth stop spinning. I really mean it Sesshy, why do you want the bracelet? You gave it to me and I will not let you have it."  
"Who said I was going to take it? If I did, I wouldn't be able to out run you and you would probable get me before I got a chance."  
"O.k. I knew that, but I really want to know why you want it."  
"I don't want it." I was sitting of a branch right in front of him and he was standing. He places his hand on the bracelet and took it off and it was now right in front of my face." I just want to replace it." He then took my right hand and slipped the bracelet on my wrist.  
"Is that all you wanted to do? I would've let you. I mean, your the only one that could take it on and off and, now, the only one to touch it. If Eizo touched it, I would be on his tail."  
Sesshy laughed a little and I just smiled. "It has been along time since I heard you laugh like that."  
"It's been a long time since I seen you to laugh at."  
I crossed my arms, "so your laughing at me?"  
"Who knows," he said and helped me off the branch, even though I didn't need help.  
"We should go to sleep now. My father would be mad at me if I looked tired. He would say something along the lines of :Why are there bags under your eyes? You know that a Princess shouldn't look like a dead puppet."  
"I'm not going to go so sleep, as a demon, I don't need as much sleep as you," Sesshomaru said.  
"Like I needed to be reminded. I am a demon too, if you haven't noticed."  
"Then why do you want to go to sleep then when you could run in the wild, since you haven't in a long time?"  
"I would, but my father-"  
"Your 20, do you need to be ordered around by your father?"  
"No, but-"  
"No buts. You need fun", Sesshomaru said and picked me up and jumped in the air.  
"Put me down! Kaede and Yuko are going to be worried about me! Put me down!"  
"No way."  
"Like you would," I said and started to pout, when I thought of something. I am the speed demon, and here I am just letting Sesshomaru get what he wants. I smirked. I could just jump out of his arms and he wouldn't know what happened.  
"Don't even think about jumping out."  
"Easier said then done," I said and slipped out of his arms and landed on the god tree. I looked up to see just a blank sky. I wondered where he went. Just as I was about to jump down, I was once again in the arms of the demon lord."You never give up do you?"  
"If I did, you wouldn't be in my arms."  
"And did I say that I wanted to be in your arms? No." I just leaned back in his arms and relaxed. It was no use trying to escape him. I felt safe in his arms anyway. I laid back and got closer to the warmth and soon fell asleep in the gorgeous demon lord's arms.

;;;In the Sky With Sesshomaru and Kagome;;;  
:::Sesshomaru:::  
I was carrying Kichi in my arms when I felt her relax and soon fall asleep. She got closer to me and had on a smile. I smiled at her as well but she couldn't see. I soon stopped by the old miko's hut and sat down with Kichi in my arms on a strong tree branch. I watched the moon, as I fell asleep.

;;;With Sesshy and Kagome in the tree;;;  
:::Kagome:::  
I woke up when the sun was still out, and in a pair of strong arms. I looked to whom the arms belonged to and blushed, hard. My cheeks were burning. I turned away from his face and looked around to see that I was sleeping on Sesshomaru's lap up in a tree.  
"You know, you look cute when you blush," I heard Sesshy say.  
"Oh shut up," I said blushing even harder, if possible. I got off him and jumped down to the ground and walked into the hut. I went over to an empty room and changed into a thin lavender kimono that had silver dragons going up the side. It had slits up to mid thigh and the sleeves were only two inches thick.  
I walked out and saw the sun coming over the horizon. I walked over to my sword and bow and arrows and strapped them on.  
"Where are you going?" Sesshy asked still in the tree.  
"I'm going to the well," I said and started walking.  
"But Lord Eizo won't be here until later. Why go now?"  
"I want to practice. I haven't had time for it. I had to watch over Shippo and find Yuko and Goro." I made it to the well not to long after and set the bows and arrows on the well's edge. I practiced some of the stances and made some swings at a tree.  
"Your good, but not as good as me," said someone hidden behind a tree.  
"You think that Sesshy." I said and turned to find Sesshomaru right behind me.  
"Why? Do you believe that you can beat me?"  
"Yes I do."  
"Than I challenge you."  
"Fine."  
Sesshy took out Toukijin and I took out Yasuragi, what I named my sword. It means peace in Japanese.  
Sesshy charged and I blocked. I swung my sword at his arm and managed to leave a little, but deep cut. He then jumped up and slashed down. I moved out of the way to right behind him. I made a swing at his legs, but missed. He jumped up again, but landed right behind me and was about to slash my stomach area. It skinned me before I jumped up. I landed not to far in front of him. Sesshy charged and so did I. I got a cut in my arm and he got a gash across the chest. I was behind him then. I got on my hands and swung my leg and knocked him down. I jumped on him and straddled his hips. I had my sword to his neck.  
"Bravo, my daughter," said my father's voice. "I didn't know that the Sesshomaru could get beat. Let alone by a lady."  
I looked into Sesshomaru's eyes. They didn't show anything, but you could see that he was blushing. I then noticed our position and blushed too. I set my sword down and then placed my hands on Sesshomaru's chest.  
"Don't you be thinking about those ideas now. I am just healing you," I said and then my hands were surrounded with a purple light. I placed my hands on his cut and went down it. I did the same with the one on the cut on his arm, and then stood up and moved away.  
"Yasuragi," I said and my sword came to me.  
"Nice name. Never would of thought of it," my father said and then walked up to me.  
"I thought it was a good name for it."  
"I should be going now." I turned and looked at him. He was in a regular t-shirt and had on a pair of blue jeans. "Your mother said that I should be wearing this."  
"You should. People would be staring at you if you didn't wear stuff like that. Do you think that you could pick up some jeans and shirts?"  
"Sure. Oh, Yuko and you need to go to the village of Saki. There is trouble there and then Yuko has to get our army ready for battle. The East is announcing war."  
"What?!?! Why do they want war?!"  
"The East has joined forces with Naraku." Sesshomaru said who was standing next to a tree.  
"Yes, the East wants power and Naraku has promised them it. I should be going now. Go now Kagome." my father said and then jumped into the well.  
"Bye Sesshomaru, I guess you have to wait until the ball to talk some more," I said and formed the cloud.  
"Wait," Sesshomaru said. I stopped and looked at him. He walked up to me and stopped. He leaned down and kissed my cheek. He was blushing the whole time.  
"You missed." I said.  
"What?" He said with a confused face.  
"You missed." I said again and then placed my hand on his neck. I pulled him down and kissed him on the lips. He was shocked at first, I could tell. He then deepened the kiss. I slipped my arms around his neck and his arms went around my waist. His tongue slid across my lips, asking for entrance. I gladly allowed him. His tongue explored my mouth. I closed my eyes and enjoyed it. Our tongues fought for dominance. He won of course.  
We then split for air. My heart was beating, hard. I was in pure happiness now.  
"I think I should go now." I said and quickly got out of his arms and got on my cloud and went to Kaede's hut. Yuko, Shippo, and I then went to the village of Saki. I kept trying to think about the war and the jewel shards, but my mind kept wondering about Sesshomaru's kiss.

;;;Sesshomaru at the well;;;  
:::Sesshomaru:::  
I was still clueless about the kiss. My heart took over and all I could think about was of Kichi. I was only planning on kissing her cheek, not a full on lip kiss. I just blanked out when she pulled me down. I kissed back though. Her mouth was sweet like sugar. I got the feeling that she doesn't just think of us as friends. I hope she doesn't.

* * *

Thank you for reading my story. I hope that you reveiw. I would be sooo happy. The evil bunny is watching T.V. and can't stalk me right now. Please reveiw! I might stop writing. If you have something agaisnt that, just reveiw. Oh, and to those that read this, the story is REALLY going to change. Please reveiw now! Sorry for the alinments in the story. My computer is messed up. Brain gone dead, hard drive gonemeltin. (laugh if you think that is funny) 


	12. Meeting Etsuko and Sayuri

I am sorry to all the people that read my story. But I have decided to place my story on hold for the week days. I can't keep writing on the week days. But I will try to make more chapters. Homework is hard and projects are geting heavy. I hope you have more luck then me. Thank you reveiws and readers!

:::Name::: point of view

;;;Place;;; place or with someone

---Flash--- flash back

_Disclaimer- _Don't own Inu Yasha. But I do own ... You know who. Just please don't steal I will be happy if you just ask. please don't steal.

Chapter Twelve Meeting Etsuko and Sayuri

;;;Kagome, Yuko, and Shippo at Saki Village;;;  
:::Kagome:::  
We made it to Saki Village without any trouble. I did find some shards though, some were laying on the ground, and others were in nearby villages.  
I was in my human form wearing a miko's outfit, Yuko and Shippo were themselves. We walked up to the entrance gate and knocked.  
"Who goes there?" Said a guard.  
"I am the Northern General here with the Northern Miko. We were sent here by Lord Eizo's orders," Yuko answered.  
"By what kind of orders?" The guard questioned.  
"To help fix troubles of any kind," I answered. "I can help heal villagers."  
"Then you may enter," The Guard said and opened the gate.  
We entered to be welcomed with a noisy market. Some people were shopping, and others were selling. We walked in and looked around. We headed over to the village's miko's hut to find it full of many wounded and sick.  
"I'm sorry, but you will have to go else where. Lady Sayuri is already busy," said a female, tiger hanyou. She looked around the age of 19, in human years. "You can try the other miko, in the Village of Tanaka."  
"I am not here to see Lady Sayuri, I am here to help," I answered.  
"Oh, then you must be Lady Kagome. Lord Eizo said that he would send someone. I'm Etsuko, Lady Sayuri's assistant," Etsuko said holding out her hand.  
"I'm Kagome," I said and took her hand. "And this is General Yuko, and my child, Shippo."  
"Nice to meet you all."  
"Same to you. Do you know how these people got wounded?" I questioned.  
"They were attacked by the Eastern Land's Guards. And the sick, by miasma."  
"Etsuko! You shouldn't be talking, you should be working," said a lady, the age of 39, walking over to us. "Hello, sorry but we're busy. You can try the Village of Tanaka."  
"Lady Sayuri, this Lady Kagome," Etsuko said.  
"Oh, then come on," said Lady Sayuri. "The wounded are getting impatient."  
"Yes Lady Sayuri," said Etsuko and then lead us to an empty room so we could put our stuff away. "Have you heard that the Eastern Army is get ready to attack?"  
Yuko and I turned to each other. "You should go General Yuko. I can handle things here."  
"Yes, Lady Kagome," Yuko said and quickly left the miko's hut.  
"What was that all about?" Etsuko said.  
"She has to train her part of the army and quick," I said and put my things in a corner.  
"Oh. Are you really a miko? I have heard that there wasn't a miko in the Northern Lands."  
"There isn't. And I am a real miko."  
"But I thought that you were sent by Lord Eizo."  
"I was."  
"Then if your not their miko, then what are you?"  
I kneeled down next to my bag and searched though it. "I am-"  
I looked up to see a dagger going straight at my head. I stood up quickly and moved to the right. "Watch where you throw those things. If I told you the truth would you stop attacking me?"  
"It depends on who you are," Etsuko said gripping the sword strapped around her waist.  
"Fine, I am the Princess Kagome, or better known as Princess Kichi."  
"Princess Kichi is a demon, not a low life human."  
"Then I will show you," I said and closed my eyes for a second. "I don't like to go around in my princess, demon form. To many people try to please me. I don't like it when they do that. They think that I am higher then them."  
"Oh my gosh! Forgive me!" Etsuko yelled and bowed. "I didn't know!"  
"Please! No bowing. I am just a miko here to help. No some princess. Ok?"  
"Yes, yes," said Etsuko. "We should get going then. Shippo can stay here. There are some books and paper here."  
"Yea!" Shippo said, reaching for the paper. "Can I have some crayons mommy?"  
"Sure." I got some crayons out and handed them to Shippo. "Now, stay here and if your in trouble, just yell. I will be helping Lady Sayuri. Ok?"  
"Sure mommy," Shippo said and started coloring.  
Etsuko and I went down the halls to the one with Lady Sayuri.  
"Etsuko, I want you to change the bandages for each patient, and Lady Kagome-"  
"Please, just Kagome."  
"Fine. Kagome, what can you do?"  
"I can heal."  
"What kind? Like with magic? With herbs?"  
"With powers, Lady Sayuri."  
"I won't believe you. I only know of two people that can do that. Only Kikyo and Midoriko. No unless your the reincarnation of Kikyo."  
That made me mad. I mean, really mad. No one calls me the reincarnation of Kikyo. No one. "I assure you, I am not anyone's reincarnation. I am just a miko with healing powers. Not magic or herbs."  
"Prove this to me and I shall judge."  
"Fine," I said and walked into the room with about fifteen wounded people. I chanted some secret words, and all were healed. I walked up to one man with an injury on his leg and removed his bandages. His leg was scar free. "Is this proof enough?"  
"That is done by magic. Anyone can heal one mans leg with a simple chant."  
I looked away and turned to the rest of the men. I raised my hands to the air and then they glowed with a soft blue color. I looked each man in the eye and then put my arms down. "Men, if you believe in my powers, please take off your bandages and see if they are real."  
All the men took them off and had shocking faces. I looked at Sayuri, to find her shocked too. "That's impossible!"  
"Life has many surprises, and I happen to be one," I said crossing my arms across my chest  
"Yes, I was blessed with a great surprise. Please follow me, Lady Kagome," Sayuri said.  
I followed her into a room filled with herds and medicine.  
"You are not the miko I was planning on having around. You are gifted child. May I ask who are your parents?"  
"No. I can not say what is not known. If you don't know, we have to keep it like that."  
"Yes, your secret is still hidden. Lets start anew. I haven't been nice lately, and I apologize. I'm Lady Sayuri, you can call my Yuri. My friends call me that."  
"Nice to meet you Yuri. I am Lady Kagome, my family and friends call me Kichi."  
"Nice to meet you too," Yuri said. We shook hands and then started chatting about medicine. I healed all the wounded and made some medicine for the sick.  
I had a great time helping with the wounded and sick. I played with the children from the village and helped Yuri around the hut. Then when night came around, I slept with Shippo. Then the next day in the morning, I help Etsuko and Sayuri with breakfast. Once The food was done, we all sat down.  
I was about to take my first bite when I felt the presence of many demons coming our way. I looked up at Etsuko to see if she could feel it too, and she did. I looked at Yuri and Shippo. They all could feel it. I quickly got up and walked out of the hut. Only to find... The Crossfires.

* * *

I am sorry, but puting my story on hold on the week days is all I can do right now. I will try to make more chapters. Please don't be mad at me. This is for me to do Homework and write more chapters. I promise to write. And to answer one of my reveiws, flames are reveiws that say my story is bad. Please reveiw now. If you don't, I understand, and I will be writing more stories, but not right now. Thank you! Oh, and does anyone know what the names of Kagome's future friends are? Please tell me if you know. 


	13. The Crossfires

Howdy people! Thanks for ready and stuff. I am only going to post chapters on the week ends so I could do my school work. Hope you like me story. It might be geting chessy now. I don't know. Well, thanks for reading!

:::Name::: point of view

;;;Place;;; place or with someone

---Flash--- flash back

Story story or a legend

Chapter Thirteen The Crossfires

;;;Kagome, Etsuko, and Yuri, at Yuri's hut;;;  
:::Kagome:::  
"Shippo, go inside and don't come out," I yelled. Shippo just looked at me confused, and then ran into the room with my stuff.  
The Crossfires were a group of different demons that cross through the lands. They kill and burn. The Crossfires are lead by 6 demons, and one human. Two are dragon and cougar demons. One leopard and swan/witch demon. And one wizard. The majority is made up of snake, bear, and lizard demons, who are thier followers. They only obey one person, and that person is dead. Keiko (pronounced like Key-I-ko) was that person. She was a dog demon/miko/angel and known as a legend.  
Etsuko and I walked around to the back of the hut. She reached down and pulled on a handle, which opened a door on the ground to revile weapons of all kinds. There were arrows, daggers, swords, and so on. She passed me some arrows and a bow, but I just nodded no.  
We walked back to the front with out getting noticed. Etsuko handed Yuri some daggers and a bow and some arrows. Yuri looked at me confused.  
"I have my own weapon," I said, changing into my dog demon form with no markings.  
Etsuko, Yuri, and I ran to the middle of the village to find snake demons charging into homes and destroying shops. Yuri started shooting arrows and Etsuko took out her sword hanging on her hip and sliced though the demons. I formed my light daggers and threw them, each one hitting my target. Etsuko and Yuri looked at me once with confused faces, and then looked quickly back to their enemies.  
We left the center and went to the front without words. There were the bear demons. Etsuko and Yuri started fighting while I went into the homes to find survivors. There were many. I helped them out of their burning houses and then helped Yuri and Etsuko.  
Once we finished the bear demons off, Yuri questioned me.  
"Who are you? What are you?"  
"I am Lady Kagome. And I am a miko/dog demon," I answered and then looked around.  
"I have never heard of a miko/demon in my life," Yuri said.  
"Have you ever heard of Lady Kichi? Lord Eizo's daughter? Lady Maya's Child?"  
"Yes, I have."  
"Then, I might as well show you," I said and changed into Lady Kichi. "I am Lord Eizo and Lady Maya's child, Lady Kichi."  
"You can't be! I have been treating you like dirt! I should be dead now!" Yuri almost screamed.  
"I don't treat anyone like that. We should be going now," I said and we walked to the right side of the village. Did I forget to mention that the village lived on the edge? Well, it did.  
The seven leaders appeared and watched as we attacked the lizard demons. I was fighting when I noticed Jaken, not to far off. I quickly looked around to find a lizard demon pushing two things of the cliff. Not two things, one human and one demon kit.  
I ran and dived off the cliff and reached out to Rin and Shippo. Once I got to them, I pulled them tight to me. I turned so that they would be in front of me. I heard one of the dragon demon say something like 'there goes one of our problems.'  
If you think 'Why didn't she change into a bird demon' or something along that line, I was freakin' scared! I mean, I was falling off a cliff with two kids in my arms. I have two lives in my hands and they both knew what was happening.  
They hung on to me like I was life itself. I closed my eyes was waited for the force of my fall to end my life, but instead, I felt myself changing. I opened my eyes to find Shippo and Rin looking at my back. I turned my head to see full grown, white wings coming from my back. I was about to touch them, but I then remembered that we were falling from the cliff. I then changed my position so that I was kind of standing in mid-air. I also noticed that my clothes also changed. It was kind of like what a goddess would wear. A white cloth wrapped around my body with a gold string holding it in place.  
"Hold on tight," I said to Shippo and Rin. They did. I flapped the wings I was given and went up. Once I reached the cliff, I could hear gasps and whispers. I flew a little over the village and then landed almost in the middle, gracefully. I still have Rin and Shippo in my arms when I looked at the seven leaders. They stared at me and then bowed down. Everyone bowed.  
"I am not Keiko, if you people think that," I said and set Rin and Shippo down. They stay by my side.  
"We finally found," said Juro, a male dragon demon.  
"The reincarnation of our leader," Jiro finished. You might have guessed now that they are twins.  
"Why do people always think of me as a reincarnation? First I am the reincarnation of Kikyo, now Keiko. That's just great," I said rolling my eyes.  
"We don't believe," said Gin, a female cougar demon. "We know."  
"Yes, we both have seen the future with you as our leader. Keiko showed us in our dreams that there was another like her," Manzo said. He was just a human with powers, a wizard.  
"She said another, not a copy now," I said trying to prove something. "So that means I am another like her, not a copy, reincarnation, or whatever."  
"She is right," said a cougar demon named Dai said.  
"But is she?" Gin said.  
"She might be," said a leopard demon the name Rina.

"She could be," Taya, female witch/swan demon.  
"Can we drop the subject?" I put in. "Why don't I just leave and you guys just look in a crystal ball."  
"Crystal ball?" Juro and Jiro questioned.  
"Just forget I said that," I said starting to rub my temples. "Who do you people think that I am? Am I a reincarnation of Keiko? Kikyo? Or am I just plain old Kichi? Anyone know?"  
"I think she is Kichi," said Eysuko. Etsuko was a great fighter. She wasn't all that bad. Maybe I could get her and Inu Yasha together. They would make a great couple!  
"We don't know for sure. Did Keiko have powers over the light weapons? Did she protect the Shikon No Tama?" Sayuri questioned.  
"You mean the light weapons? The ones made out of light?" Gin said.  
"Yes, the light weapons. The ones made out of light that I can throw around for my protection," I said. Rin and Shippo then decided to pick some flowers. I was still looking at the seven leaders. I formed a quick light dagger and threw it near Rin and Shippo, it hit a bear demon trying to eat them. The demon turned to ashes and the leaders looked mesmerized.  
"Keiko could never do that," Rina said.  
"She wasn't ever that fast either," Dai said.  
"I don't think," Jiro started.  
"That she is Keiko," Juro finished.  
"I still think she is a copy," Gin said crossing her arms.  
"I think I am just too happy that I am alive to attack you," I said. I think I should be going now. Shippo-"  
"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin yelled. I turned quickly to see Sesshomaru about to land on the ground.

Please reveiw now! The story might end around chapter 25, or maybe 35. I don't know. I can't see in the future. The story is going to have about 3 more major events and then it ends. I really don't know how to end a story. I mght just leave you with a cliffy! MuHAHAHA!! Just kiding, Ill never do that. Please reveiw!! Oh, does anyone know what the names of Kagome's future friends are? Just asking!


	14. The Legend of Keiko

Thanks for the reveiws and reading! Its been fun reading the reveiws, even if they are flames. Just enjoy this Chapter and I will be happy for the rest of my short life, not really. I just say that. I really am short in real life though. Thanks for readin!

:Name: point of view

;Place; place or with someone

-Flash- flash back

Story story or a legend

Chapter Fourteen The Legend Of Keiko

;Kagome and Sesshomaru at villiage Saki;

:Kagome:

'Must get away!' Was the only thought that ran though my head. I looked for Shippo and he was right next to Rin. If I tryied to get him, I risk the chance of geting seen. I looked at the 7 leaders, "I'msorry,Ican'tstay.I'mreallybusyandIcan'tbeseenbyLordSesshomaru.Ihopeyoupeopledon'tthinkofmeasKeiko'sreincarnation,well,bye!Oh,and,youmightwanttoruntoo.LordSesshomarumightnotbehappythatyoutryiedtokillRin.Bye!" Translation "I'm sorry, I can't stay. I'm really busy and I can't be seen by Lord Sesshomaru. I hope you people don't think of me as Keiko's reincarnation, well bye! Oh, and, you might want to run too. Lord Sesshomaru might not be happy that you tryied to kill Rin. Bye!"

I quickly got Shippo and ran into the room with my stuff.

"Why do we have to leave?" Shippo asked.

"I just-" I started.

"Man! You run fast! I thought that people lied when they said that the princess was the fastest." Eysuko said though her pants.

"Well, I don't like to brag, but it is true," I said, still packing.

"Why are you two leaving so soon?" Etsuko asked. "Is is becuase of the Lord?"

"Maybe."

"Can I go with you? This place is boring and I wouldn't mind fighting with demons all the time. It seems like you do it everyday. Please?"

"I don't see why not. Sure, just get your stuff and fast. I don't think I can keep my scent from Sesshomaru any longer."

"Yes!" Etsuko said and left the room only to come back with a black bag. "Ready!"

"Man, your good. Your fast and you know how to fight. Well we should go now," I said and grabbed my bag and raced out the door with Shippo in my arms. Etsuko followed til we reached the villiage gates.

"Etsuko here, please open the gates," Etsuko said looking up at the gate gaurd.

"Yes Lady Etsuko," the gaurd said and opened the gates.

We left the village and went towards the well. I don't know why I didn't want to see Sesshomaru. It might be that I have feelings for him. I just don't know.

;Sesshomaru at village;

:Sesshomaru:

I made it to Saki village looking for Rin and Jaken to find an angel talking to The Crossfires leader. Rin was playing with a kitsune when she yelled my name. Then the Angel turned to my direction and then went back to talking to the 7 leaders. The next thing I know, the kitsune and the Angel are gone. I looked around to see the tiger hanyou running after her and the 7 leaders looking at each other. Then the smell of moonflowers and roses reached my nose. Kichi.

I told Jaken to watch Rin when he woke and then followed the scent only for it to end in a hut. I entered and found the Angel and tiger hanyou leave. The tiger had the smell of lilys so I knew that the Angel had the same smell as Kichi. I in deep thought that I didn't try to stop them.

I then went back to Rin to find Jaken get hit by one of the 7 leaders.

"Rin, it is time to go," I said.

"Where did Lady Kagome go? She turned into an angel and then saved me and Shippo." Rin said walking up to me.

"She turned into an angel?"

"Yeah. With pretty white wings."

"I think I know where she went." I sniffed around again to find some traces of so blood and some that happens to be Rin's. "Rin, who hurt you?"

"They did, but Pretty Lady Kagome talked to them."

When Rin finished her sentence I ran over to the 7 leaders. I grabbed a cougar demon and pinned him with my hands in the air. "Why did you attack Rin?" I quesioned. "I should end you and your freinds life now."

please," Dai said while trying to save his neck. "Let us say something."

I dropped him to the ground. He scrambled up and ran to the his protect within the other leaders.

"W-we were j-just crossing t-the lands. We d-didn't know that s-she was yours," Dai said stamering. He was scared. I could smell his fear.

"We didn't plan on killing kids. I think we deserve to live," Gin said.

"And raid though other villages with no main leader?" I questioned. "I think not."

"Wrong. We have a new leader," Manzo said.

"You, a human, prove this Sesshomaru wrong?"

"Yes he does," Taya said. "We have a new leader that happens to be inu demon/miko/angel. She is also a princess."

"And her name is?"

"Her name," Juro started.

"Is Kichi," Jiro answered.

"Princess Kichi of the Nothern Lands to be exact," Rina said.

"And where is she? Isn't she supose to be leading you?" I questioned trying to hind my shock.

"She is...just...she left o.k.?"Gin said. "She is just a reincarnation anyways."

"She is not a reincarnation!" Juro, Jiro, Manzo, Taya, Rina, and Dai said at the same time glaring at Gin.

"She is her own person that will one day save the world from the worst evil," I said leaving. "I will spear your lives for Princess Kichi leads you. If you ever disobey her, you lives will be more than in danger."

I left with Rin and Jaken to the well in Inu Yasha's Forest.

;The Crossfires in Saki Village;

:No Ones:

The 6 leaders glared at Gin.

"Why do you always have to be the one that is different?" Rina said.

"You aren't the leader so stop acting like it,"Taya said. "Kichi is the new leader and that is that. She is just like Keiko. She is Dog demon/miko/angel. I guess the gods think she is the one to save the world, like Lord Sesshomaru said."

"I could bring this group to the top," Gin said. "But I guess you guys think other wise."

"What could you do that could take The Crossfires to the top?" Rina snapped.

"We would have went to the village that carried the Shikon No Tama," Gin answered with pride.

"If you would stop looking at yourself in the mirror," Jiro started.

"Than you would know that The Shikon No Tama is in shards," Juro finished.

"We should've left you when we came to your village," Manzo said. "We should right now."

"But I am part of the 7 and The Crossfires can't just have 6 leaders. That would be weird," Gin said.

"That would be perfect," Rina said. "All you do is flirt with Dai, Juro, Jiro, and Manzo. You don't have a skill besides your beauty, which ain't pretty just to let you know. It is time for you to leave the group."

"You have got to leave," Taya said. "In my dreams of the future, all you do is bring us down. If we ever agree with you, our ranks will be lower than of 'his'."

"You don't even know what happen to Keiko," Dai said.

"Well, let us tell you," Juri started.

"The Legend of Keiko," Jiro finished.

The legend of Keiko

:No One's:

Keiko was a gifted child. She had the most purest soul in her time. No one hated her. She was and would still be the leader of The Crossfires. She mastered a sword in five weeks and learn 1,000 spells in a month. She had the looks of a goddess with her long dark red hair and saved many in her time. She traveled across deserts and mountains to heal a child. She battled agaist many demons to save an old man. She had the power to change the world, she had the power to control the world, but didn't. Just like Midoriko. But Midoriko was just a miko that held much power.

Now, here is the story of how Keiko died.

Keiko was 25 at the time. She mated with Tetsuo, a dragon demon that she loved dearly. Tetsuo was one of the best swordsmen in the south. One year later they had a daughter named Remi. She was a dragon demon/miko. She had powers beyond any normal demon.

One day, Keiko had to travel to the east. She took Remi, who is 2 now, with her for the fear of her staying alone. Tetsuo was in west for buisness and wouldn't come back til later that month.

On their travel, Keiko and Remi crossed mountains and valleys. When they reached the villiage, the village of Fujiko, they went to miko's hut. Keiko healed many and Remi learned. It was night when 'he' came. 'He' lured them there with other's sickness. 'He' wanted to kill the only threat to him. 'He knew that if Keiko wanted to destory him, she could with one hit. So 'he' did the unthinkable.

Keiko was sleeping in one of the many huts the villagers offered when it happened. 'He' first set the village in flames and then kidnapped Remi. As a mother first, Keiko set out to find Remi. She found Remi tied up in an abandoned hut in the south part of the village. The first thought that ran though her head was 'who would do such thing?' Keiko ran over to Remi and untied her. Little did she know, 'he' was waiting for her to do so. Remi and Keiko went back to the village and helped many out of their huts and tried to tame the flames. 'He' watched as Keiko and Remi tried to save as many as possible. Once all the villagers were on safe grounds, Keiko and Remi were dead tired, ready to sleep for weeks.

Then 'he' came out. 'He' was but just a human then. His face graced with the looks of a frog. He attacked Keiko and while she was defenceless. The villagers weren't that of fighters and couldn't help. Remi died trying to dodge an attack and Keiko was on the verge of dieing. But before she died, she created The Suishou Namida, The Crystal Tear. She used it to heal the remaining villagers and then turned it to face 'him'. She used its power with her own and burned 'him'. But 'he' survived the blast of energy becuase of Keiko's position in life. Keiko died while the villagers morned for her and her child. Tetsuo also died, knowing that his love and child were dead. The villagers looked for The Suishou Namida, but found it imposiable. The cyrstal was the pure and was thought to be with the purest person that roamed the lands.

'He' lived with vast burns. Some say that 'he' hide in a cave til he was ful in heath. Other's say that 'he' let demons take over his body. Most say both. But only one thing remains, 'his' name was Naraku.

End of Legend

;The Crossfires still in the village of Saki;

:No one's:

"It is a legend, not history," Gin said crossing her arms once more.

"You probable do think that she was real do you Gin?" Taya said. "You proable think that she was just a made up leader."

"Well, how do you know that was how she died?" Gin said.

"We know because," Juro stared.

"Because we were there," Jiro said. Jiro and Juro started to leave with no more words.

"All of us were there," Manzo said following Jiro and Juro.

"This group was created to bring the legend of Keiko to life. You can be in the group if you don't even know her," Rina said leave as well.

"Keiko was the leader of knew each anc every one of us. She took care of us like we were her own. When she fought with the power she had left, she told us to be brave and believe in what we believe in. And the group believes that you are not worthly to be in this group," Taya said as she left. "Remember this legend and never forget about it."

The words hung in the air as the now 6 leaders of The Crossfires left to find their new leader that would one day save the world from the evil that haunts all the lands.

* * *

Thanks for reading people. Please reveiw and can anyone tell me the names of Kagome's Friend for sure? Or does anyone pick a kool car for Kagome to drive? I can't pick cars. Please help me out here! Oh, and Please Review! Reveiw and Reveiw and push that button! A bit hyper to day. 


	15. United Once Again

Thanks ppl for readin my VERY first story and I'm REALLY REALLY sorry about not updating in like forever. It's just that my teachers are givin me like a project every other day and hw is everywhere! just please keep reading and I'll update everytime I can!

Disclaimer I don't own InuYasha and the other and I don't think I need to say the other things like : means whatever. It's takin too much room

Chapter Fifthteen United Once Again

;;;Kagome, Etsuko, and Shippo traveling to the well;;;

:Kagome:

Etsuko, Shippo, and I were nearing the well. We had fought with many demons and have gotten about 15 shards because Naraku sent demons after demons after Etsuko, Shippo, and I.

"Do you know the legend of Keiko, Etsuko" I quesioned.

"Yes, I do. She traveled to my village once. When my parents were still alive" she answered, with her bangs covering her eyes. She has dark green hair that matched her emerald colored eyes. She was as tall as Sango. For her age and being demon, she was perfect. She had long legs that helps her in speed and she had a quick mind that helps her in times of danger.

"I'm sorry to bring you pain" I said stopping and looking at her.

"No, its good to finally get it off my chest."

"We should stop now, it is almost time for the sun to set" I said asking her more then stating it. Etsuko nodded and then sat on a rock. The clearing was small, yet it was big enough. "I don't mean to pry, but what happened to your parents? You don't have to tell me if you truly don't want too. I know how it feels to lose someone that is just right there. Trust me, it would help if you told someone."

"I know. That was what my mother said when my father died. My father was a tiger demon in the East that protected the Lord himself. He wasn't payed well because people knew that he mated with my mother. But her loved my mother and didn't care if the whole world knew his love for my mother. Mother was a just a healer. She stayed with her father and helped him with business until my father came along with a wounded side. She helped him and they soon fell in love. My father loved me too. He would always come home and play with me and teach me how to use my demon powers but he never stayed long." Etsuko was now on the verge of tears. All the things were set out around the clearing and Shippo agreed to make the fire. I sat down next to her and put a reasuring hand on her shoulder.

"It must have been hard for you" I said, handing her a piece of cloth.

"Yes. Then one day he came home with masima in his lungs and my mother tried with all her might to save him. But he was also badly wounded and couldn't survive. I was 4 when he died and we morned for him. Mother then started working for Lord at night for extra money. Then I got sick with an unknown sickness. My mother tried her best but couldn't do anything. She then called Keiko. She had heard form village gossipers that she was near. Keiko came and healed me with miko powers and then gave some money to us to spend for food. She also taught my mother how to use magic and how to use some of her energy to help heal wounds fast. We didn't know how to thank her. Keiko was truly an angel.

"My mother then caught a sickness of her own and died the next day. Her last words were, 'Never lose hope my daughter.' Those words are the only thing that keeps me moving these days. Then I hear of Keiko's death and moved to the village of Saki. Lady Sayuri said she needed help and I was looking for money so I helped her." Etsuko's face was now covered with fresh tears.

I pulled her into a warm embrace and stay like that til the sunset.

"Thank you Kagome, you really are an angel. Not just because of power, because of your loving soul that can care for 1,000s" Etsuko said.

"Etsuko, to have power, you need to care. Now, I'm hungry, do you want something to eat" I said. Then Etsuko's stomach growls. Etsuko turned red. "Don't worry, that happens to me all the time. Just relax. Its not like I'm going to kill you just because your hungry."

"Many demons wouldn't mind a mid-night snack" Etsuko said standing up quickly.

"Why do you think I would do that" I said a bite confuessed. I stood up and walked to her.

"There is a demon coming right now. Do you not feel it? Its coming at a fast speed too."

"Your a worry bug. The demon thats coming isn't going to harm you" I said. I was infront Etsuko when Inu Yasha came in the clearing with Tetsusaiga out. My back was facing him so he couldn't see my face. I was in my human form. The one that Inu Yasha wants to kill. He jumped up and brought the sword down. If I didn't know that was coming, it would've been a clean slice right down the middle of the my back. But I did see it coming. I was still talking with Etsuko when it happened.

"That demon is just half. Like you, but I know him and he knows me" I said. During my sentence, I took Yasuragi and held it right in Inu Yasha's way. He hit the sword instead of me.

Etsuko just looked at me confussed. "Then why did he just attack you"

"I said he knew me, it doesn't mean that he didn't want to kill me" I said. I turned around quick and gave Inu Yasha the death glare. He just looked at me like I grew two heads. I was guessing he didn't see the Hanyou behind me. "Inu Yasha, put that sword away or I will have to take it myself."

"Feh" he said puting her sword away and crossed his arms.

"Inu Yasha, meet Etsuko. Etsuko, met Inu Yasha" I said and moved out of the way. Inu Yasha looked at Etsuko and I could've swear I saw drool. He mouth was wide open for the whole world to see and enter. "Close your mouth Inu Yasha. I know you think she is pretty. Now, it might be better to just say hi. I am pretty sure she doesn't want to smell you breath."

Inu Yasha and Etsuko turned bright red and then glared at me. Just then, Sango came in dragging Miroku. "Sango" I said and ran over to her. She dropped Miroku and returned the embrace. Miroku then woke up with a start.

"Why, Lady Kagome! It is nice to see you again" he said. And then he looked around and saw Inu Yasha and Etsuko. "I see you brought a friend." He walked up to her and took her hand.

"Miroku, I wouldn't do that if I were you" I said quietly. Before Sango and Miroku came, I read Inu Yasha's thoughts. And the only thing I could hear was 'mine'. Which is really funny because I thought that Kikyo was his.

Miroku didn't take my advise. Not only was Inu Yasha going to be pissed, the last time I saw some one hit on Etsuko, she was a whole different person.

-Etsuko, Kagome, and Shippo in some village not to long after they met The Crossfires-

:Kagome:

We were travel across a village and we happened to stop at some store that had some nice kimonos in it. I immediately started searching though them. There were thousands and thousands of colors. I bought four. One for Sango, Yuko, Etsuko, and Rin. When I turned around. I saw Etsuko siting down and drinking tea with Shippo. Then a Hawk demon came up to her. I don't recall hearing anything over the noise, but it was something bad.

Etsuko then started beating the guy up. She punched him in the face. Kneed him in the stomach. Gave him a black eye. Then she started jumping, more like stomping, on him.

"How could you! I mean there are kids around here! Don't you know that hiting on someone in public is rude? How can people like you roam these lands" Etsuko yelled. It was really a funny sight. People started to gather and I really didn't want a crowd. I walked up to Etsuko and pulled her off the guy. He ended up with two broken arms, two black eyes, a swollen lip, bloody nose, and some broken ribs. I gave money to the store owner for their tea and said sorry for makeing such a comotion. I finally got Etsuko to calm down when she was out of the village.

-End Flashback-

;;;Inu Yasha group with Kagome and Etsuko;;;

:Kagome:

"Will you bear my child" Miroku said. To late. Now, we wait.

Etsuko stared at him. She then pulled her hand away from him and started slapping his face left, right left, right and soon with her eyes closed screaming"You hentai! How could you! You perverted little monk"

Sango then looked at me with wide eyes. She then bursted out laughing. I soon joined in. Inu Yasha was pissed but he was still smirking.

I have a feeling Etsuko was going to fit right in with our little group.

* * *

YEAH! I finally updated! Oh, and sry if the editing isn't good! I hav to edit mysefl jus in case and I am like failin English right now.hehehe parents are way mad that I spend hav my time on the computer anyway. Thanks for readin! Now, push that purplish button and reveiw!


	16. Move Over, More Coming

Ok, heres the deal. I will keep writeing if you keep reveiwing. Deal?

Disclaimer Don't own InuYasha, but wish to own the world.

Chapter Sixteen Move Over, More Coming

;;;Inu Yasha Group and Etsuko traveling to Kaede's village;;;

:Kagome:

It was almost sundown and everyone was tried, except Etsuko, Inu Yasha, and I. But I didn't say anything. Sango amd Miroku asked me if they could take a break and the only way to take a break was ask Inu Yasha.

"Inu Yasha, we need to take a break. We're tired and we should eat now. I missed lunch too" I said.

Inu Yasha just ignored me.

"Inu Yasha, can we please stop" Etsuko tried. She had a crush on Inu Yasha and we all knew that. Inu Yasha liked Etsuko too, but was probably still thinking about the dead clay pot.

"Feh" Inu Yasha answered and jumped into a tree.

"Ooh, nice job Etsuko" I said to her. "Usually Inu Yasha wouldn't stop so quick, unless he liked that someone."

Etsuko blushed ten shades and then jumped up into a tree across from Inu Yasha.

"Looks like Etsuko has taken a liking for our Inu Yasha" Miroku said. He hasn't groped Sango or I and wouldn't ever try again to grope Etsuko. He was knocked out for hours.

"Looks like it" I said. "Does Inu Yasha still sneak off with Kikyo"

"He only goes off when she wants to talk to him. I am guessing he is changing his mind about her" Sango answered.

We were all siting next to a fire when the sun went down. I had some ramen out and cooking when felt some wind. Kouga.

I stood up as Etsuko and Inu Yasha jumped down. Sango and Miroku stayed seated and Shippo was fast asleep in my arms.

"Mutt face, have you been keeping my mate safe" Kouga asked as he showed up.

I then heard a growl. I turned around quickly to see Sesshomaru walking out of the forest. He was mad, I could tell.

"Sesshomaru! Time to finish our fight" Inu Yasha yelled and took out Tetsusaiga.

Sango and Miroku both knew that if Sesshomaru ever tried to attack them, he would be in trouble with so they just stayed down and drank some tea Etsuko made for them.

"There isn't going to be a fight! Not one at all" I yelled at the top of lungs. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru about that, but I don't want a fight."

"Wench! What was that all about! Your saying sorry to the enemy" Inu Yasha said.

I turned my head slowly over to Inu Yasha with a big fake smile. "Inu Yasha" I said really sweetly.

"Uh-oh" Miroku, Sango, and Shippo said at the same time.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that"

"Feh" He answered crossing his arms.

"THAN WHY DO YOU KEEP CALLING ME THAT" I screamed using my quick speed to to slap him hard on the face and returned to my spot in a second. Shippo was now siting by Sango laughing his head off which Sango and Miroku were rolling around on the group laughing. Kouga just looked confussed and Etsuko was holding on a tree trying to keep steady. I told her all about Sango, Miroku, and Inu Yasha. Even down to the part with him saying that he was going to kill my human side and he didn't know the truth about me.

I looked over to Sesshomaru. He was smirking and I could tell that he was trying to hold in laughter. I then saw Rin looking out from behind Sesshomaru.

"Angel Kichi" she yelled and ran over to me.

"Rin" I said and scooped her up in a hug.

I spun her around and around and then placed her on the ground. She was giggling the whole time. "Can Rin see your wings again Kichi"

"No, not now. Some people don't know about it yet and I plan to keep it that way" I said kneeling down to her height.

"Like a secret"

"Yes, Rin. Like a secret."

"Rin won't tell a soul" Rin said and then went around skipping. She then noticed Shippo and then they started to go around the trees playing tag.

"An Angel" Miroku questioned.

"Yep, but please don't tell anyone" I said whispering to them. "I don't want everyone to know."

"Kouga probable knows everything" Sango said pointing to Kouga.

"Oh, oops" I said and then hopped over to Kouga. "Your the Lord of the Southern Lands right"

"..." Kouga just nodded his head dumbly.

"Then, I should tell you. I am Princess Kagome. Or, also known as Kichi" I said holding out my hand.

"Don't forget about The Princess Kichi"Juro started as he entered the clearing

"The Leader of The Crossfires" Kiro finished as the rest of The Crossfires entered.

"THE CROSSFIRES" Kouga screamed pointing a shaky finger at The Crossfires.

"Hey, what happened to Gina" I quesioned.

"We didn't think she was ready to be part of The Crossfires" Rina said.

"Oh, well then, I quess you guys can stay here with us. I don't think the rest of the group won't mind including you guys" I said turning to Sango and Miroku. Sango and Miroku just stared at The Crossfires like little kids finding a spider under their beds. "They say that I am their new leader. Don't worry about them if anything happens I will protect you."

"You can protect shit" Inu Yasha said finally gaining conscience. He was right infront of The Crossfires and could see them.

Not too long after Inu Yasha said that, there were 4 swords around his neck. One on each side.

"Jiro, Juro, Dai, Rina, I don't need Inu Yasha to be dead" I said and then sat down rubing my temples. Then they took back their swords. Inu Yasha then turned around and looked at them in shock. He then fainted and hit the ground with a 'thump'.

There was silence and then everyone bursted out in laughter, I even heard Sesshomaru let out some laughs.

"O.k., now. Sango, Miroku, meet The Crossfires. Juro, Jiro, Dai, Manzo, Taya, Rina, meet Sango and Miroku. I think you guys already know Shippo and Rin. The one that you just tried to kill is Inu Yasha, the gaping wolf prince is Kouga, and the Dog demon standing away from the rest of the group is Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands."

"Nice to" Jiro said.

"Meet you all" Juro finished.

"I am going to find some peace and quiet now" I said and then walked out in the forest.

Nice and quiet. With no kids to bug me, even though they are quite peaceful. No Inu Yasha and loud noises. Just plain silence.

"You thought you can run from me did you" I heard someone say. It was Sesshomaru and I knew it.

I was siting in a tree danging my feet and Sesshomaru was just coming out of the bushes.

"Maybe" I said and then jumped down. and landed infront of him. To close if you ask me. I could feel my cheeks geting hotter by the second. He looked at me. His face emotionless but his eyes showed all if you look in the right place.

Sesshomaru just stared at me. We were just standing there. Then Sesshomaru starts moving closer. His face inches away from mine. Then his lips were on mine. Just barely touching. His hands start moving to my face. They are soon resting on my neck pulling me closer. His kiss fulled with passion and emotions of all kinds. His other arm finds it's way around my wasit, pulling me even more closer.

If I didn't know better, I would of thought that I was in heaven with the stone cold angel. But You can't call him that anymore. His heart has melted. Now he was a deadly angel. In heaven with the deadly angel.

My arms found its way around his grip to go around his neck and my hands tangled in his hair. His toungue then entered with my invitation. We then broke for air. Seeing where my hands where, I blushed over 20 shades. I quickly untangled my fingers and then removed my arms. I would think that he would too, but his arms stayed around my waist. We looked at each other, drowned in each other's stunning eyes.

"Mommy? Daddy" Sesshomaru and I heard. We guickly released each other and then looked around. I was surprised I didn't hear her coming. It was like whenever I am with Sesshomaru, my problems dissappear.

Rin then entered the small clearing with Sesshomaru and I. "Rin found you Mommy and Daddy"

I blushed again after I finished recovering from my first one. I blush way too much now and days. Shippo then entered the clearing and stood behind Rin.

"Rin, Shippo" I said"I think you two should go to sleep now. It is late." It was. It was like 11:30 here. The moon was shining and clear here.

"Do we have too Mommy" Shippo quesioned while yawning.

"Yes Shippo. You too Rin" I said advancing them. I picking up a yawning Rin and then a sleepy Shippo. I had Rin in my left arm and Shippo in my right arm. Each one were on the verge of being the victim to sleep. I turned to Sesshomaru to find he had a smirk on his face. He walked up to me with his graceful steps and took a sleeping Shippo from my arms. "Thank you."

Sesshomaru just nodded still with his smirk on. "You looked like a real mother when you had both of them in your arms."

"Oh, shut up. I don't need that kind of things right now" I said blushing even harder. Sesshomaru made me seem so damn embrassed.

We walked in scilence back to camp. The Crossfires were talking to Sango and Miroku. Inu Yasha and Etsuko were siting up in a tree looking at the moon. Sango amd Miroku were siting on the opposite side of the fire, across from The Crossfires. Sango looked up at me and smiled.

'Sesshomaru and Kagome make such a great couple' Sango thought.

"Sango, don't even go there" I said glaring at her.

"But I didn't say anything Kagome" Sango replied with an innocent face.

"I can read your mind, if you forgot" I said and then walked to my bag. I balenced Rin on my lap and fished out my sleeping bag. I unrolled it and set Rin inside. I then walked up to Sesshomaru and took Shippo. I placed him right next to Rin. It was cold now that is was night and the sleeping bag didn't provide much warmth. So I changed into a dog demon. In the form of a dog, I was half the height of my normally demon height. I was a nice mid-night color with six tails. The tips of my tails and ears were silver. And I also had an eight pointed star in silver on my forehead.

I wasn't that big now. I walked over to the two sleeping kids and layed down inbetween them to keep them warm. Shippo wrapped himself in two of my tails and Rin made one tail a pillow and another a blanket. I layed there on my paws looking in the fire. The Crossfires were shcoked by my care for a human and an adopted kid. Sango and Miroku smiled like crazy. I knew that they both had a thing for each other, but wouldn't admit it.

Sesshomaru just watched as I transformed and settled in with Rin and Shippo. After a couple minutes with me laying with the kids, The Crossfires, Sango, and Miroku all went to sleep. Juro and Jiro slept in a tree, Taya, and Rina slept against a tree, and Dai was in his cougar form on the floor not to far from Manzo, who was also sleeping agaisnt a tree. Kouga was gone. He must be so confussed.

Miroku layed agaisnt a tree with Sango on his shoulder. After everyone was asleep, including Inu Yasha and Etsuko, who were both asleep when I was about to change.

The only ones left awake were Sesshomaru and me. I watched the fire until Sesshomaru stopped it. With the moon's light, I watched as Sesshomaru changed into his dog form, only smaller. Alittle bigger then my form. He walked over to me and layed between Rin and I. The sleeping bag was now opened fully and we all were on top of it.

"You act like a real mother." Sesshomaru said.

"These are kids that lost their parents, I can't help but feel like it is my job to protect them from harms way" I replied. I had my head on Sesshomaru's chest and Sesshomaru had Rin in his tails. Shippo was still in my tails. I used my other four and wrapped them around Sesshomaru and myself. That was how we fell alseep that night.

I was thinking about my future now. Who was I going to spend my demon life with? Will I be happy? I knew someone I would be happy with. He might be cold around people, but he was nice when you get to know him. His looks are emotionless, but his eyes show you all his emotions like a window. Could he want to spend his life with me too? Or is he just acting like a friend would? Sesshomaru, do you like me?

* * *

Do you guys really like my story? I thinks it's crappy compared to the others that I read. Well, I will try to find some time between skool to update. Please reveiw and tell me if my story is crappy.


	17. The Dead Return

Um... hello people. I'm SOOO sorry for not updating in like for years! I haven't had time nor did I have internet. I'm also having writers block. Like I said... I"M VERY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!

Chapter Seventeen The Dead Return

;;;The new group nearing Kaede's village;;;

:Sesshomaru:

I woke up to a raising sun and the smell of moon flowers and roses. No one else was wake to see our position. I was so comfortable, I wish this moment would last forever. The people that are important to safe in my arms.

I started to hear Kichi geting up. She looked at me with rare tanzanite eyes. She lifted Rin and Shippo out of her and my tail and then set them on the so called 'sleeping bag'. I stood up and changed into my regular form. I helped her up and then she changed.

"Good moring Sesshy," she said and then kissed me on the cheek.

:Kagome:

I woke up to find my pillow was the chest of a man/dog. I got up and untangled Rin and Shippo. Sesshomaru helped me up and then I changed into my human form. I wanted to say thank you, but I kissed him instead. I then walked up to my bag and got out a loose miko outfit and bath supples. I looked around and spotted The Crossfires, Sango, Miroku, Inu Yasha, and Etsuko all sleeping peacefully. Just perfect for some pictures. I searched though my bag to find that the camera gone. Did I leave it at home? Oh well. I took out my laptop instead.

I turned it on to find out that no one was on.

"Are you going to take a bath Kagome?" Sango asked geting out of her spot next to Miroku.

"Yeah, you want to come?" I asked picking up my stuff.

"Sure," Sango answered.

"Can we come too," Rina questioned helping Taya get up.

"Sure, I guess that would be fine. I have some bathing suits you guys can share. I have three and Sango has two."

"Can I come too?" Etsuko said joining the talk after jumping down from the tree.

"Yeah. We have one more bathing suit." I said. I took out the bathing suits out to the girls.

Sango got her favorite, a purple one piece with a X shape in the back. Etsuko got a pink two piece. Rina and Taya both got a two piece with a halter top but Rina's was dark green and Taya's was a little lighter. I got my favorite. It was a two piece halter tie. The bottom were like shorts and the color a light lavender with a silver line going though it diagonally.

We walked to a hot spring about 1 and ½ miles away. We talked about our childhood and what we like to do. And before we knew it, we were there.

We each changed and the bathing suits fit perfectly for everyone. We got in and relaxed.

"So, Kagome, you never told us about your past," Taya said.

"Ok... I lived in the future for about 16 years because there was a war going on when I turned 4. My mother is a miko. My father is a dog demon and Lord of the Northern Lands. I have a brother that was born in the future named Souta. While I lived here, I trained as a demon and a miko. I came back here on my 15 birthday to find out that I had a jewel inside me. I freed Inu Yasha from the God tree and shattered the Shikon No Tama. Kikyo has half of me souls and...thats about it. Oh, and I'm dog demon/miko/angel. Thats all I know about myself," I said. I looked at them. Sango was alittle confussed. Taya and Rina were shocked. I told Etsuko about my past so she knew and Sango didn't know about me being an angel.

"Wow," Rina said leaning back on a rock.

"Life must have been hard for you," Taya replied sinking in deeper in the water.

"No, not really. The only hard part was not knowing that I really lived here and not in the future. But the future is really cool. I should show it to you. All of you," I said.

Sango and I helped wash Taya, Rina, and Etsuko's hair. Taya had short white hair and has a creamy eye color. Rina had medium long orange hair with red-orange eyes. They both were the same height. If they were the same type of demon, they could pass for sisters.

After we finished talking and washing ourselves, we dried off with some towels I brought along and then changed back to our normal clothes except for me. I changed to a loose light blue kimono and some shorts under.

When we reached the camp site, I saw Dai, Jiro, Juro, and Sesshomaru talking, Manzo and Miroku chatting, and Inu Yasha was nowhere in sight. I looked for Rin and Shippo to find rin hinding in Sesshomaru's tail on his shoulder and Shippo looking for her. What a cute sight. Like daughter and father.

Taya, Rina, and Sango then walked over to a tree and talked about weapons and stuff. Etsuko looked around for Inu Yasha and then looked at me as if to ask where Inu Yasha was.

I was about to say I didn't know where he, when I saw a soul stealer in the sky.

"Sango, Miroku, I think Inu Yasha just made a big mistake," I said and then everyone but Sango, Miroku, and Shippo looked confused. "I'm going to see what kind of trouble Inu Yasha is in this time. Who ever wants to come is welcome."

I followed the soul steal as it lead me to a small clearing. Kikyo and Inu Yasha were talking. I could hear every word.

"Kikyo, I think it is time for you to let your soul rest in peace," Inu Yasha said.

"You don't love me anymore?" Kikyo said geting closer to Inu Yasha.

"I-I'm sorry. I think I like someone more than I ever loved you and Kagome put together," he said.

"You mean you like some that you barely know!" She yelled.

"Y-yes, I think I'm in love with Etsuko. She is really nice and caring."

"You will go with me to hell and that is final!" Kikyo yelled.

"No!" I heard someone behind me yell. I turn to find Etsuko there. I turned back. Kikyo was glaring daggers at me and Inu Yasha was shocked to see that Etsuko heard the whole thing.

"I will have Inu Yasha! Even if I have to kill him myself!" Kikyo yelled. She took strung an arrow and aimed it at Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha was still in shock seeing Etsuko he didn't see Kikyo aiming an arrow at him.

"Inu Yasha!" I yelled. I run with a high speed. I made it to Inu Yasha before the arrow, but it made it's way to me. "Inu Yasha you ass! You shouldn't turn your back on Kikyo!"

I sat up and took out the arrow. "This hurts like hell thanks to you. Be glad your butt is saved." I healed my own wound and watched as Etsuko was at Inu Yasha's side in a second.

"Are you hurt? Are you o.k? Did she hurt you?" Etsuko asked looking over his body.

"Yep, I'm perfect. Thanks for asking," I said. Etsuko looked at me.

"I-" Etsuko stared.

"I know. I know. Don't worry about it. I know that you have a crush on Inu Yasha," I said chuckling. "Its no use trying to hide it. Inu Yasha admited it to Kikyo that he likes you, so whats to worry about?"

"Kagome!" I heard Sango yell. I turned only to find another arrow. Not at Inu Yasha, not Etsuko, but me. Just plain old me. Man, what a bad day this turned out to be.

The arrow was right infront of me when I looked at it. It hit me right in the stomach.

"You bitch! You shouldn't shoot arrows around that are going to hurt people!" I said and then pulled it out. I was on my butt once again. I healed it and then made sure it was healed.

"Kagome! Are you o.k?" Sango said right at my side along with The Crossfires.

"Yep, just a few holes from arrows. Thats all," I said taking Sango's hand for help to stand. I looked over to Sesshomaru, who had the look of relief on his face. He also had Rin siting on his shoulders about to cry, probably because of what she saw, and Shippo was standing on the other side of Rin on Sesshomaru's shoulder. I was guessing that Shippo has taken a liking for Sesshomaru and vis-versa.

"Reincarnation!" Kikyo screamed.

"Nope, sorry. No one named Reincarnation is here," I answered standing straight next to Sango and infront of The Crossfires and Miroku.

"You said I could take Inu Yasha to hell!"

"I did say that didn't I," I said puting a finger to my chin. "But I guess that would make one of my friends hurt and I don't any of my friends nor family hurt. Emotionaly of physicialy."

"If I can have Inu Yasha, I will make you all suffer!" She yelled and then sent Arrows toward The Crossfires, Sango, and Mikoru. Everyone got out of the way except for Rina, who was in the middle and got in another arrows path.

"Ha! You think you all can excape from my deadly arrows?" Kikyo yelled like a crazy woman, hell, I think she is crazy!

"You'll pay for what you have done," I said turning back at Kikyo. Miroku, Manzo, and Taya were helping Rina. Etsuko and Inu Yasha were standing off to the side glaring at Kikyo. "You have taking innocent souls and steal the lifes of many. I think it is time for you to live without an assistant."

I held my hands out like I was holding a bow and arrow.

"You think you can shoot an arrow of air and hope for it to hit me! Ha ha ha!" She said laughing.

"Not really. Have you ever heard of the light arrows? Well, lets just say that they have choosen a new owner," I said. Light then swirled around my hands and formed a bow and arrow of light. "It is time for you to see your last light in life."

I released the arrow and it went straight for Kikyo's heart. She screamed the cry of all the souls and lifes she has taken. She turned to ashes and then my soul returned to me. I could feel the wind being knocked out of me. I turned to Sesshomaru and smiled. "I think I'll go to sleep now."

* * *

I'm SORRY again for not updating. I've been having writers block and I think I just might just stop this story. But, I'm going to let you ppl decide. If you think that I shouldn't continue, just say so and if I should, review and say yes. Well, once again, I'm sorry and I'm pissed at my internet because it stoped me fron updating for a while. I'll be waiting for those reviews now. 


	18. What Do I Do?

Please, read and then reveiw, tell me what you think of my story...

Chapter Eighteen What Do I Do?

;;;The New group entering Kaede's village;;;

:Kagome:

We were now entering Kaede's village. Kaede was so happy to see us. She was a bit shocked to see The Crossfires, but she got it under control. If you're asking forwhat happened to me after I fainted, I'll tell you.

---Kagome fainted after killing Kikyo---

: No One's:

Kagome landed in the arms of Sesshomaru when she blacked out. She used much of her power to make the light arrow and got her old souls from Kikyo, which were pure evil, so her body fought with the evil ones and the evil ones soon were defeated.

Sesshomaru carried Kagome's sleeping form back to their camp site and sat her down next to a tree. Sesshomaru watched Kagome when he heard her laptop making a 'ding' sound. He walked over to the laptop and read the message.

_Northernlord: Kagome? Are you there?_

_Angeloflight: Kagome had fainted and is out._

_Northernlord: Who is this then?_

_Angeloflight: Lord Sesshomaru._

_Northernlord: Oh. Lord Sesshomaru, how are you this morning?_

_Angeloflight: Fine except for a few worries. _

_Northernlord: thats nice to hear. How did Kagome get knocked out?_

_Angeloflight: she used her light arrows and that took half her power. Then her souls returned back to her._

_Northernlord: She killed Kikyo? _

Kagome finally got her power and energyback and was looking around. She found Sesshomaru on her laptop and decided to talk to her father, instead of Sesshomaru.

_Angeloflight: Yes, and I was happy to do so!_

_Northernlord: Kagome? I guess you don't stay out long_

_Angeloflight: You want me out?_

_Northernlord: No! I was just saying that many people take a long time to get back from fainting._

_Angeloflight: Oh._

_NorthernLord: I got to go now. I have a meeting with Lord Kouga of the Southern Lands. He said he wanted to talk and had to right now._

_Angeloflight: O.k. Then, you might want to tell him all about me. He kinda heard all of my secret spill out be The Crossfires._

_Northernlord: THE CROSSFIRES! Kagome who are you hanging out with these days? What have you been doing that includes THE CROSSFRIES!_

_Angeloflight: hehe. Got to go now! Bye!_

_Angeloflight signs out_

"Kagome! Your awake! Can you help us with Rina? She doesn't seem to be taking the herb we gave her very well," Manzo said. He was kind of like The Crossfires' family doctor.

"Yeah, sure," Kagome said and then walked over to the tree Rina was laying agaisnt. She looked like she was in much pain. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was killed about 1,000 times," Rina said holding her sides. She was hit right below the stomach and it seemed like the arrow had poison in it.

"I need you to relax o.k.?" Kagome said.

"Yeah, sure," Rina said trying to relax. "Man, it hurts like hell. Sorry for the language. I just can't help it."

"Its fine. I would be too if I was poisoned." The arrow was pulled out by Jiro, who seemed to worry the most of all the group. Kagome placed her hands on Rina's wound and watched as her face twistedin agony. "Just relax and stay calm." Kagome's handsthen started glowing a light lavender and stopped. The poison was gone, but the cut was still there. Kagome tried again, but this time she tried to heal the cut. Instead of minutes of waiting, a silver line crossed the cut and threaded itself.

"Whoa," Rina said looked shocked at me ability.

"I didn't know I could do that." Kagome said looked at my hands.

"It must be from when your old sould returned. You could've have have powers hiden with in them. Now you can unleash them," Miroku said.

"That could be true," Sango said looking at the cut.

"We should go now," Inu Yasha said. "I want to get to Kaede's village before dark."

"Rina, I don't think you should walk. You might open you wound. It is the first time that happened and I don't know if it will open or not. Better not take the chances," Kagome said standing.

"You can ride Kirara if you want," Sango offered.

"I could ride with you, if you need my help," Jiro volunteered, while blushing alittle.

"That would be nice," Rina said. She then took Jiro's hand and Jiro helped Rina up on the now transformed Kirara.

The new group then started heading out for Kaede's village.

---end flashback---

;;;Kaede's village with new group;;;

:Kagome:

After we reached Kaede's village, Kaede made everyone lunch. The Crossfires are quite nice. They have manors. I was surprised when Kaede wasn't scared of Sesshomaru. It was kinda weird. After lunch everyone went on their own to different places. Jiro, Juro, and Dai talked about the war, Taya, Rina, and Sango talked about weapons and herbs, and Miroku and Manzo talked about their lifes. Etsuko was with Inu Yasha somewhere. Shippo and Rin were playing with the village kids.

I left the village and went to the bone eaters well. It was nice and quiet. I changed into my Princess form. It was nice to just be yourself.

"Are you going to your time?" Sesshomaru asked comeing out of the trees.

"I was thinking about that, but I'm not sure. I think I want to visit one last time," I said siting at the lip of the well. "I want to visit my grandfather and say bye to my future friends. I also want to clear up my story. For all I know, he might of said that I died from breast cancer."

"I'll go with you."

"No way."

"And why not?"

"You don't know anything about future and I don't want to risk it."

"You could tell me."

"Yes, I could," I said placeing a thinking finger on my chin. "Fine, I guess you could come with me. I'll just go tell the others that I'm going."

I ran back to the village and told The Crossfires, Sango, and Miroku that I was going to my time.

"Your time?" Dai questioned.

"Yes. My time. Sango and Miroku can tell you all about that. I'll be going now. I'm take Sesshomaru too. O.k? Bye," I said and then went back to the well.

"You ready?" I said.

Sesshomaru just nodded.

"O.k. then," I went to the well and held Sesshomaru's hand. I jumped in and felt the warm blue light engulf us. How should I explain all the future stuff to him? Duh! I can send him some of my memories.

When the light stoped, I looked up and found the roof of the well house.

"We're here!" I said and looked around in the well. I looked down to find Sesshomaru knocked out, probably from the smell of all the humans.

"Jeez! Now I have to pull you up," I said and pulled on his arm. Man, this is harder then I thought. I pulled but found myself fall forward, on Sesshomaru. I looked at his face to find him awake again. "If you were awake, why didn't you help!"

I looked at him with anger and then noticed our positions, and blushed til my head was almost a tomato. I had my hands on the sides of Sesshomaru's head and my legs and his were tangled. I quickly got up and dusted my pants, still blushing.

"We should get out now," I said helping him up. "I want to show you the future before I go and my friends are probably wanting to know something."

"Why are there some many humans here?" was all Sesshomaru said.

"I think all the demons were destroyed by something, I don't know. But there still might be some demons, but are in hinding, afraid of geting caught and called a freak. Now, we go up and see what my grandfather is doing," I said. I was about to jump up to find Sesshomaru had pulled me in his arms in one swift moment and then jumped.

"You didn't have to do that you know," I said.

"But I enjoyed it," Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

"Be quiet you, I don't need all this nonsense," I said. I quickly turned the blush to a different direction and then changed into my human form. I turned back. "Now, we need to do some things with your markings, I doubt that it's halloween already."

"Halloween?"

"Yes, halloween," I said. "It's.. just let me show you." I put my finger on his head and told him to close his eyes. He did. I then closed mine and thought of all the future things people would need to know to live in the future without being called a freak. I gave him most of the things I knew, like school, T.V, cars, parties, the mall, houses and their rooms, clothes, and ext.

"You know now?" I questioned to see if he got all the information I just gave him.

"I think I do," he said.

"Good, now I need to get rid of all your markings." I waved a small hand infront of his face and his markings dissapeared. "Thats better. Now people won't think of you as weird, or freaky. But we still have to get you some clothes. My dad might have some old clothes you can borrow, so we can go to the mall and get you some. Good with you?"

"Fine with me," Sesshomaru said. We walked to the house and went in to find my grandfather sleeping on the sofa.

"Such a lazy butt," I muttered under my breath.

"I heard that Kagome," my grandfather said sitting up and looking at me and then Sesshomaru. "Why, is it isn't Lord Sesshomaru, don't you have to protect your grounds and castle?"

"My land are in the good hands of Lord Eizo, Lord Emon," Sesshomaru said with alittle bow in the head.

"I would think so, I have known you for years, yet you never are caught doing the wrong thing," my grandfather, andold lord, said. "What do you think of my granddaughter?"

"What!" I yelled, blushing like a fire would. I looked at Sesshomaru. He had a straight face, but I can see a little blush on his cheeks. "I am not an item to be sold, grandfather."

"I know, but I just wanted to know. You two were so close in the old days..." he said and then went to clean around the shrine.

"Sorry for that," I said and then started for the stairs. "My father's old room is up here. I might be able to find something that would fit," I said. I walked to the left of my room and passed my brother's and grandfather's room. My father's room was at the end of the hall and was one of the biggest. It had an office and hand many closets, which I put my rarest things in, like nice dresses and secret stuff.

We walked in the room and I found some old riped jeans and a regular black shirt. "These would work, here," I handed him the clothes and lead him back to the bath room. "I'm going to change. Wait for me in the living room."

I ran to my room and changed into some hip huggers and a tank top the color of pearls. I combed out my hair and made sure everything was cool. I went down stair to the living to find my grandfather and Sesshomaru talking. I went to the kitchen and grabed out a bottle of water and drank 1/4 of it. I put on the counter and looked at Sesshomaru. He was hot in some riped jeans. The next thing I know, Sesshomaru is smirking at me. I quickly turned away and went to the counter with the keys and mail. I put my keys in my pocket and looked at the mail. One was address to me.

"Wonder what it is," I said and opened it up and found a creamy colored paper with the school address on it.

Dear Higurashi Kagome,

You have been invited to a reuion at Shikon High. It is to be like your prom night with nice dresses and no jeans and t-shirts. You may invite as many people not of the school as you like. But you are responsible for all of your guests.

The reuion is going to be May 16, Saturday. It will start around 7:00pm and end around 11:00pm. We hope you can attend.

Shikon High

"Oh, thats cool," I said. "It's going to be May tomorrow and that means that I have about 17 days to get a dress, date, and a ride. The ride I can find, but the dress and date will be hard."

"What are you talking about?"

I turned quickly, "you scared me! Don't ever do that again!"

"And why not?"

"Because I don't want you too. You can give me a heart attack!"

I turned back to the letter. Should I go?

"Whats that letter about?" Sesshomaru said leaning over my shoulder to look at the letter.

"Its a invitation to go to a school reuion. Should I go?"

"Why not?"

"I don't have and date and a dress."

"I thought we were going to the mall?"

"Yeah, oh! I can get the dress there, but what about my date?"

"Just get the dress first," Sesshomaru said taking the keys from my pocket and walked over to the garage.

"What do you think your doing? Its my car you know," I said. I put the invitation in my small black purse and placed my hands on my hip.

"And?"

"You are so unbelieveable!" I walked with him to my silver porsche in the garage. "Do you even know how to drive?"

"By memory," he said with a smirk. "I also know where the mall is."

"This is just wack. I don't even get to drive my own car in the future. Let's just go."

"I was."

Sesshomaru and I got in the car and backed out. He really did know how to drive, but I still was a bit unsure. But I guess I was wrong. We made it in one piece at the mall. We got out and walked to the enterance of the mall. I just then noticed that all the girls were looking at my Sesshomaru! Wait, my? Where did that come from?

"You can't kill anyone here Sesshomaru. It is agaisnt the law and you will be in jail for it. I am not going to bail you out."

"Do you really need to tell me?"

"No, just to asure myself from killing others. I wasn't worried that you would. I was worried about myself. My eyes are changing from brown to lavender from time to time."

"Oh," Sesshomaru said. I looked up to him. Thats when I noticed that he was really gorgous in some jeans. He was in deep thought I was guessing.

I looked around for anyone I knew, when I spoted Ayumi and Eri -I don't know the other name and not even sure about Ayumi- eating some ice-cream. They didn't see me yet, good. I can get Sesshomaru to shop for himself and then I can talk to them.

"Sesshomaru, can you get your stuff yourself? I want to talk to some old friends. They might be able to help me with finding a dress."

"I can do anything," he said. He had the emotionless face in place.

"And I assume that my grandfather gave you some money. You can go to any shop you want to. You can just find me once your done shopping. Ok?"

"Yes," he said. "You don't have to mother you."

"Hey, its your first time in the future, what do you expect? I'm not just going to leave you with no directions or rules."

"Yeah, yeah." Sesshomaru left and I walked over to Eri and Ayumi.

"Hey guys! Whats up?" I said walking up to their table. They looked up and smiled.

"We though we would never see you again! Your grandfather said that you moved to Paris with your mother and brother," Eri screamed giving me a deadly hug.

"O...k...you...can re...lease...me...now," I said trying to breath.

"Oh, sorry!" Eri said releaseing me.

"So, you meet a new guy?" Ayumi said with a silly grin on her face.

"Yeah, but he is shoping right now. He needs some clothes, he didn't bring much when he can from Paris," I said. So I guess I was moving to Paris.

"Oh! I must meet him!" Eri yelled. "Oh, are you goin to the reuion? It says that you can invite some one that isn't from the school if you would like."

"I want to go but I'm not sure. You think you can help me with finding a dress for it?"

"I know just what you can wear," Ayumi said. "I am a fashion designer now and I think you can wear my new creation. It would fit you perfectly and it would look great on you. What color do you think would be nice?"

"You got lilac or lavender?" I questioned.

"You got it! A lilac colored dress from the famous fashion designer Ayumi!" Eri said. "I am a weather-woman. I also help Ayumi with her creations and shipping. She made lots of money just from one dress. You should see it! It is lovely."

"I might beable too, if I have time. I have to do some things before I can do fun stuff. Lets go shopping now, where do you want to go?" I said.

"I need some now shoes and some jewelrywon't be bad. Eri and I already have our dresses made and ready. We can get your dress done is three days if you need it rushed," Ayumi said.

"Thats ok, I don't need the dress to be rushed," I said.

"Then lets go SHOPPING!" Eri said and ran to the nearest shoe store.

"What did you feed her Ayumi?" I asked.

"She just had some chocolate ice cream what do you expect? You know that she can't stay still when she has chocolate," Ayumi said and a shrug and then walked to the shoe store. I followed and we all had fun. I got a 3 ½ silver high heels with a couple strapes crossing the foot and Eri and Ayumi got white 3 inch high heels with many strapes across the feet and tied about 2 inches away from the ankles.

"Hey, Kagome, where did your ankle braclet go? I thought you said that you couldn't take it off," Ayumi said. We were walking out of the Shoe Dept. and going to a shirt store.

"Oh, I moved it to my wrist. Sesshomaru, my friend moved it," I said. I looked though the shirts and found some interesting shirts.

"I thought you said no one- Ooh! Look at that shirt!" Eri said and ran around the store grabbing any shirt she can get that she liked.

"I didn't know that she was a shopaholic," I said.

"You should see her when there is a sale," Ayumi said. "So, what are you doing now and days?"

"Oh, you know. Been here and there."

"Still geting those sicknesses?"

"Nope. All better! Really!" I almost yelled. Ayumi was trying to get some information about something off me.

"Your hinding something Kagome, and I know it. I just can't place a finger on it."

"So! Who are you going to the dance with?" I said changing the subject.

"I just plan on going."

"What happened when I was gone? You seem out of it."

"Something did happen, I told Eri, but she couldn't handle it, so I undid it."

"How?" I said.

"I think I'll wait for when I tell you."

"Ok, then. Should we get Eri now before we get kicked out of the store?"

"We should, butdowe want to?"

"Thats the old Ayumi! And yes we do," I said and wechased Eri down. We bought the shirts Eri wanted and then went out side. I found Sesshomaru with a bag slung over his shoulder like a model and his free hand in his pocket.

"Who is that hottie?" Eri said. She was staring at Sesshomaru.

"You shouldn't stare Eri. That's the guy I was talking about. His name is Sesshomaru," I said.

Sesshomaru finally got to us and looked at me.

"Sesshomaru, I would like you to meet my friends. Ayumi and Eri. Eri, Ayumi, meet Sesshomaru, my friend from Paris," I said giving Sesshomaru a look at said go-along-with-it-or-else.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Sesshomaru. Names Ayumi. I hope your treating our Kagome good, if not, I will just have to call upon the devil himself to take you away," Ayumi said holding her hand out.

"Same to you Miss. Ayumi," Sesshomaru said taking her offered hand.

"Oh," Ayumi said releaseing his hand and then pointed to Eri. "And this is Eri, she is a bit out of it today."

"Its a pleasure to meet you both today," Sesshomaru said flashing a smile for the greeting.

"I think it's time to leave Sesshomaru. My grandfather might be geting crazy," I said and then said bye to Eri and Ayumi. We got to the car and got in.

"Your friend, Ayumi, is protective. Almost like an angel that was set to protect all around her," Sesshomaru said.

"She changed. She used to be like Eri, the one that didn't talk at all and just stared at you," I said. "What you get?" I started to go though the bag.

"Don't. I'll just tell you. I got some pants and some t-shirts."

"That saved me from a boring trip. So, we going back now?"

"Yeah."

"Ok with me."

We returned to the shrinewhen the sun was seting. I cook some food for Sesshomaru, grandfather and I. After the little dinner we had, I went upstairs to pack somethings while Sesshomaru and my grandfather talked about who knows what.

"What should I pack? Oh! I need some trainin clothes."

I packed some candy, food, and extra clothes. I dressed in a silver kimono with light colored dragons going up the sides like a snake would a tree.

Sesshomaru was already in he old clothes with his markings and tail showing.

I said goodbye to Lord Emon and then Sesshomaru held on to me when we were about to jump in.

"Kagome, would you like to go with me to the reuion party?" Sesshomaru asked. He was looking around my face, never meeting my eyes. Probably thinking that I would reject him.

"I will be honored," I said. I saw his kissable lips turn upwards and his eyes finally meeting mine.

"Then we must be off." He picked me up and placed a rough, yet gentle kiss while he jumped into the well.

I didn't know what, but when ever Sesshomaru is near me, I feel like I was the safest person one earth. When I was in his arms, I felt like the happiest. Sesshomaru was like my light in the darkness, leading me to safety.

* * *

Hey! Please reveiw telling me what you think of my story, I think I want to get rid of it.. but only if you want me too...Oh, and I might just let one of you reviews have my story... I'm not sure yet 


	19. You Wanna Come?

YO! hello, what ya doin? How was your day? Skool is out for me, HURRAY! but the sad part is that I'm going to be gone to cali for like 3/4 of the summer and I won't be able to write till then, unless... nvm, bad idea. sooo... you peeps might have to wait like a year for the next chap. But, enjoy! oh, and this is a LEMON-FREE fanfic, jus ta let ya know.

Chapter Nineteen You Wanna Come?

;;;Sesshomaru and Kagome going to Kaede's village;;;

:Kagome:

Once we reached the village, the sun was setting and Rin and Shippo were sleeping in the hut near the fire. Etsuko and InuYasha were watching the sunset; Sango and Miroku were talking along with Manzo; and the crossfire grouped up into pairs: Rina and Jiro, Taya with Juro, and Dai with Yuko.

"Hey, when did you get here Yuko?" I asked.

"I just arrived here Kichi," Yuko answered looking up from Dai. They seem to be getting along just fine.

"So I'm guessing you meet the Crossfires?" I asked a bit nervously.

"Yep, but I have to tell you that your father is pissed. I wouldn't do anything stupid if I were you."

"So when did I start doing stupid stuff?" I asked.

"Since you were born," Yuko said. I didn't really care that she was insulting me. We were long-term friends, never to leave one behind.

"Oh! You're going to get it now!" I yelled and ran after Yuko.

"Yikes!" Yuko squealed and then ran for her life. I would've caught her with my reputation of being the fastest, but that would just that the fun out of it.

After we all ate dinner, we sat quietly watching the fire flicker.

"Aren't you going to ask them if they are coming?" Sesshomaru said to me telepathically.

"Oh!" I looked around to find that everyone's eyes were on me. "O.k. So there is this party in my time and I would like you all to be invited. So does anyone want to come?"

"I'm in," Sango said. "I always wanted to see the stuff you talk about.

"Well, you're going to need a date. Or a person you go with to this party Sango," I said.

"I wouldn't mind going along with you my dear Sango," Miroku said inching towards her with a grin on his face.

"Keep your hands to yourself monk and I might consider it," Sango said slapping his hand away before it even touched her.

"O.k, so Sango and Miroku are going. Does anyone else want to come? Rina? Taya? Manzo? Jiro? Juro? Dai? Yuko?

"I guess I'll go," Yuko said. "I always wanted to see the future."

"Great! And who is going to be your date?"

"I shall accompany General Yuko to this party," Dai said. He was sitting the closest to her.

"Now, what about the rest of ya?" I said looking at Rina, Taya, Jiro and Juro.

"I never really been," Jiro, said.

"Invited to a party," Juro finished.

"It's fine. All you two need a date," I said. I then turned to Rina and Taya with a smirk. "Would you two girls mind going with these boys?"

"We would love to!" Rina almost shouted with excitement. I knew that they both liked the two boys.

"So Manzo, do you want to come along?" I asked turning to him.

"I would like to see all the modern technology you have in the future including the medicines they have," he said.

"Great! I can find you a date on the other side. I think Ayumi would be willing. She doesn't have a date anyways," I said.

"Since you are all going to the party," Etsuko said. "I guess I'm going too."

"You going to need a date," InuYasha said folding his arms. Everyone glared at him. "And I'll be your date, I guess."

"So are we all going to the party?" Taya said.

"Yep!"

"Isn't that much?" Yuko said. "I mean, there are so many people in this group."

"Yep! I'm sure of it. The invitation said all people are welcome, as long as I have you guys under control."

"So we, Rina, Taya, Jiro, Juro, Manzo, Dai, Yuko, InuYasha, Etsuko, Miroku, and I are going?" Sango questioned.

"Yep! Didn't I always say the more the merrier?" I said with a huge smile on my face.

"Mommy, do Shippo and Rin get to go too?" Rin said. They were on top Sesshomaru's tail, listening to us talk.

"Of course darling!" I answered pulling Rin to my lap. I would've been in my Inu form, but InuYasha still didn't know. Wait; isn't today the day I changed?

"Oh my gosh!" I yelled scaring the crap out of everyone in the room. All I could do was stand up before there was a bright flash of light and I was in my angel/demon/miko form. "Oh, poopie!"

"Y- you're a angel?" InuYasha almost yelled.

"He, he, I guess you know now," I said trying to put my wings away.

"Lady Kagome," Miroku started. "Why hold this a secret from us?"

"So people won't know all my powers. Now all you guys know every single one."

I turned and looked over at Sesshomaru. His eyes showed his shock but his face was stoic. Everyone was looking at me in surprise except for the Crossfires, Shippo and Rin, and Etsuko.

"So, that's why the Crossfires picked you for their leader?" Sango questioned.

"Not only that," Manzo said. "She is leader material and is the strongest I've ever known."

"But she can't protect shit!" InuYasha yelled. Everyone glared at him again, including Etsuko.

"You're the one braking her heart all the time!" Rina said. "So what are you talking about? You can't even protect the one that you promised to protect!"

"Rina, stop it," I said. "It is fine. I wish to have some peace and quiet now." I walked though the door in silence. Only two people followed me. Shippo and Rin. They walked quietly after me. I stopped and sat on top of a fallen log. Rin climbed on my lap and Shippo jumped on my shoulder. I took Shippo from my shoulder and pulled both Rin and Shippo in a tight hug.

"I love you both, you know that?"

"Yes, mommy," Rin said hugging me back. I felt so loved here with Rin and Shippo.

"We love you too," Shippo said.

"You didn't forget me now, did you?" Sesshomaru said sneaking up on me. I gasped as he wrapped his arms around me shoulder. I wasn't used to him showing affection in front of people, not to mention Rin and Shippo.

"Sesshomaru, do you like my Mommy?" Shippo asked.

"Shippo!" I hissed with my face heating red with embarrassment. "You-"

"Yes, Shippo, I do like your Mommy," Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

"Now I have a Mommy and Daddy!" Rin shouted.

"Now I'm your brother Rin!" Shippo said joining Rin on their little dance.

"Why don't you two go to Auntie Sango? You two need to go to sleep," I said still blushing from the question.

"Are Rin and Shippo going to have another brother or sister?" Rin said. "Because one time Mommy and Daddy wanted to be alone, and then a couple of months later Mommy told me that I was going to have a baby brother or sister."

"Umm…" I said with an even redder face. "Why don't you just go to Auntie Sango?"

"O.k. Mommy. Night Daddy!" Rin and Shippo then ran towards the hut talking about how they were going to be one big family.

"You know," Sesshomaru said pulling me up from my not-so-good seat. "I kind of liked what Rin sugested."

"I think your melting heart has flooded your head," I said trying to hide my blush from his oh-so gorgeous eyes. "We should go back, they are probably waiting up for us."

"Then let them wait," Sesshomaru whispered in my ear while pressing his body against mine. I could feel my legs giving way under me. His breath already made me melt. What more could he do?

"But we shouldn't," I said breathlessly.

"Kagome, you don't know what you're doing to me," Sesshomaru breathed into my ear again. "But I can't wait any longer."

Sesshomaru took me to the sky and then down to a beautiful green clearing far enough so no one in our group can hear us.

He then gave me a VERY heated kiss while his hands roamed all over my body, my every curve. I let my hands roam over his very well built chest. I sense how aroused he was, which only made me more aroused.

"Sesshomaru" I whispered against his soft lips.

"You're mine, Kagome," Sesshomaru said taking her into another deep kiss. Then we both ended up undressed, I wonder how?

NO LEMONS! Imagine all those things yourself. And not to mention this is PG-13, NOT R or NC-19, or what ever, if ya don't like this no lemon part of my fanfic, deal wit it. there are going to be NO LEMONS in my fanfic, sooo... yeah...

* * *

Ok! How was that for entertainment? Do ya hate it? Love it? Just can't get enough of it? HAHAHA, I just made a little poem! Whos da bomb? HAHAH , ok, thanks for reading my fanfic and I hope ya enjoyed it. I had coffee this morning, so I'm a little hyped up. Sooo, will ya reveiw and tell me what you like about my story, what ya hate, what ya think I should do next, and if I should continue. Oh! and tell me about the pairings too. 


	20. AN, must read

I'm going to be working on my story every once in a while, but for now, check out my other stories. I'm sorry for this… problem that I have run into. I have been having much to do along with no time to concentrate and my mind is trying to sort out all the new ideas that I just happen to come up with. I thank you all for being my readers.


End file.
